A Dragon's Soul
by Eat1432
Summary: Set after the defeat of Zeref, the Grand Magic Games are happening once more. Raven's Tail has come to complete along with some guild favorites to cause some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction and it has been a really long time since I have written anything at all. I have been playing with this idea for awhile and reading a lot of fan fiction on here. I ran out of material so I thought I would give my own story a try. I hope you like it. I will try to update on a regular basis based on the comments. **

**I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail. This story is only for enjoyment purposes. Enjoy. **

Darkness, that was all she knew anymore. The dark and the cold. The chains around her wrists and ankles chafed her skin. She didn't know how much time had passed. She had long since stopped fighting the chains. Her body ached, scratches and scars marred her skin. She couldn't seem to remember what they were from. She didn't remember her name. She clutched herself tighter. Maybe she was dead. Maybe this was hell. Something in her mind retaliated against that thought. The last spark of resistance. It was there, the defiance, just dormant. She wasn't even sure what she should be fighting against anymore. Everything seemed so fuzzy.

She watched a small light begin to shine far away. Instinctively she moved into the corner as if to try and hide in her small cell. The light came closer and she covered her eyes from it. It was not a bright light to most people but to her it was the sun.

"Good morning love." A kind voice said through the cell. She shivered, yet she could not recall the voice. Clanking began as he twisted a key into the cell door and opened it. He kept the lamp he held behind him as he approached. As though he knew she needed to adjust to the light. He hunched down in front of her. "I am sorry for all this" he pointed to the chains on her. "We needed time for you to adjust again after we saved you."

"Saved me?" She looked at his eyes. She felt a strange pull that her mind was trying desperately to resist. "Saved me from what?"

"From the people who did this to you." He touched her arms gently. "You are a member of our guild. We rescued you from an ether lacrima about a week ago." But your magic was so volatile that we had to restrain it. You fought against us so we had to put you here instead of in the medical wing."

The strange pull came again as she tried to process what he was saying. He continued as he looked into her eyes. "A rival guild took you some time ago. We have spent all this time searching for you. They wanted to use your magic as a weapon."

Whispers started to come back. She remembered hearing people far away from her talking about her magic. She looked at her hands. She somehow remembered how to wield it perfectly, even if she remembered nothing else. "Do you know why I can't remember anything?"

The young man cocked his head at her. "Probably the lacrima and ether. It may come back to you. What do you remember? Do you remember me?" He pulled her hands into his, his eyes almost pleading with her. She felt bad for not remembering. He must be important to her.

"I think I remember my magic. But I can't seem to make it work." Other than that, just this place. I don't even know my name.

He pointed to the chains. Those chains hold back your magic. They are called seal stones. If you promise not to hurt me I can take them off."

"I tried to hurt you?" he nodded. "I'm sorry I don't know why I would have. I promise I won't"

"You were very confused. I am not sure if they have a mage who can manipulate memories or not, but you thought I was the enemy. He paused and gripped her hand as he moved to unchain her. "That hurt worse than the spell you threw at me."

"We are close?" He unchained her wrists and rubbed at the skin that they covered.

"We're a couple." He whispered into her hands. He sighed and moved to her ankles. "When I get my hands on them I will make them pay for what they did to you."

The moment the last chain came off she felt a surge of energy course through her. The air around them began to light up and she felt the tingling sensation in the air as her magic tried to heal her wounds. She sighed in relief. It was like having a sense taken away and getting it back. As the air began to glow around them she did gain another sense back. She could see everything around her. She looked at the young man before her as he stood up and held his hand out to her. He was handsome in many ways. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall and well built. About a foot taller than her. "Tell me your name please."

"Nicholai. But everyone calls me Nico." He lifted her up off the floor and brought an arm around her. She noticed then the mark on his forearm. She looked at hers in the same location. It seemed wrong to her, but she couldn't explain why. "We have matching marks"

"We are in the same guild. Raven's Tail."

Again, the name seemed wrong. She grabbed her head in frustration and Nico wrapped an arm around her. "Don't try to force it love. It will come in time." He kissed her cheek and pulled her close while leading her out of the tunnel. The lights moved around her following her every move. Healing the wounds that were fresh. "The master has already left, but he wanted to make sure you are ready to help us"

"Help? Help with what?"

He had his arm around her. Vaguely a part of her mind recognized he always kept contact with her. _We're a couple_ she tried to reassure herself but her mind resisted the idea. It seemed wrong, off. "We're heading to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. It is the first year we will be allowed to compete again after the stunt Fairy Tail pulled last time.

"Fairy Tail.." now that was a name that seemed to fit better. She looked at her forearm again, at the black guild mark there. A flash of memory when a different mark was there. One that was yellow _like lightning_.

Nicholai stopped and looked at her. He put his arms around her _making sure he's touching skin_ "Does that bring back bad memories, thinking of them?"

_Say nothing_ she shook her head. "I don't know the name. Should I"

"They have been a rival guild of ours." She felt his hands clench behind her neck. "They did this to you."

She frowned. _That doesn't seem right _"if they stopped me why are we going after them? Clearly I am no match for them." She looked down at herself. Clenching and unclenching her fists. Letting her magic flow through her.

Nicholai lifted her chin up so he was looking into her eyes once more. "That's not it. They tricked you. They manipulated you. It was the only way they could stop someone like you."

She watched him carefully. It felt almost like a power struggle. Her soul magic was arguing with her thoughts. Her brain believed what he said, but her soul argued it was all wrong.

"Let's go to the courtyard. Try out your magic. See what spells you are able to remember. Maybe things will become clearer."

She nodded. If anything the break from contact may help. Not to mention she always felt more at peace with her magic coursing freely. She could remember that much. He led her up some steps holding her hand. She blinked when she was out in the real light. She covered her eyes with the arm Nico wasn't holding. There were others in the courtyard. She looked over to Nicholai, who simply stood next to her as she adjusted. But it was not the light she was adjusting to. It was looking at the souls of her "teammates" blackness swirled around each of them. Their auras dark and dangerous. _Your friends were bright like the sun above us_. _Different colors of the rainbow._ She felt that strange pull then she could not see the souls anymore.

"Well well look who came out to play." A small purple man said. Beside him was a taller man with snake-like features. _Corruption magic_. While in most cases magic was simply wielded by mages, if used incorrectly it could disfigure the wizard. "Hopefully she will put up a better showing than flare did"

"Guys welcome back Reaper. She seems disoriented and she has forgotten _that we are her guild mates_ make sure that you welcome her." He emphasized the guild mates part a bit too much.

The small purple man nodded. "Welcome back to the land off the living reaper"

"We are almost ready to go. We have been in contact with our allies for the games. They will be arriving with the master.

"Good. Now Reaper. Go ahead and show us what you remember." Nicholai released her from his touch. "We want to use your soul magic as a trump card so stick to the other spells you know."

She nodded. Time to do what she did best.


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal Fernandez stood next to two of his guildmates overseeing the busy streets of Crocus. It was going to be hectic here while the Grand Magic Games was going on. Word had spread that the stronger guilds were competing again and Princess Hisui had asked them to compete as well.

The maroon haired dragon slayer snorted at him "Asked. More like demanded. Not that I mind an excuse to kick some of these sorry guild member's butts. It'll be like old times." Beside him the black- and white-haired mage smirked his eyes still closed as he tried to remain asleep.

Jellal sighed and turned to the dragon slayer. Erik, it better not be too much like old times. I will personally deal with any of you who are a bit _excessive in_ the games. Make sure to remember that too Macbeth.

Macbeth opened his eyes and looked at his guild master. "Come now master you know us better than that. We'll behave as we have since joining your guild. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

Jellal shook his head. It was the best answer he was going to get from them. Erik was nodding his head. Agreeing to Jellal's thoughts. While the years the guild had been together, Jellal had gotten used to the poison dragon slayers other magic, it was still unnerving at times. "Just don't forget we'll be looking out for guilds that want to break the rules as well. Rumor has it, Ravens Tail will be here since they can compete again. Not to mention we have made enemies of quite a few dark wizards over the years. Some may have tried to form new guilds."

"Yeah yeah. Like we're going to worry about those pansies." Erik crossed his arms and turned to face Macbeth, the reflector mage. "Now let's talk about how we'll beat Fairy Tail. MacBeth smiled.

"Remember Fairy Tail is our ally."

Erik waved a hand at Jellal ignoring him and his thoughts. "Whatever. Don't you worry about your precious Erza. She'll be able to hold her own."

"As if having our asses handed to us twice by them wasn't enough. Macbeth grumbled, closing his eyes. "The other guilds on the other hand…"

"Ah speak of the devil and she shall appear." Erik said as he turned around. Hearing the thoughts of the red-haired mage that held his guild master's heart. He heard Jellal's thoughts immediately turn to the woman and he scowled. "When are you going to give up this masochist bullshit and just be with her already. Give me some damn peace and quiet." Macbeth let out a chuckle.

Jellal watched as Erza's team moved about the streets. Erza Scarlett was looking at some of the wares that the merchants had with the sky dragon slayer Wendy Marvell. Lucy Heartfilia was standing next to the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel yelling at him while he looked at her obliviously. Gray Fullbuster was being held back from Natsu by the water mage Juvia Lockseer. Jellal couldn't help but smile at them. "They never change do they"

"Come on let's go say hello. Get this awkward conversation over with. Erik said he smacked Macbeth to fully awaken the mage who grumbled at him but did as he was told. Erik pushed Jellal towards the fairy tail wizards as well.

It was Juvia who noticed the Crime Sorciere mages making their way to their group first. She waved her arm in welcome as she tried to get Grays attention. "My love look who is coming to see us"

Gray stopped trying to get to Natsu turning his focus to where his girlfriend was waving. He gave a small wave as well. He still wasn't a 100% on board with his former enemies, but he trusted Erza and Master Makarov's judgement, and both seemed to trust them.

Erza came to stand near him. Holding a piece of strawberry shortcake in her hand. Where she had managed to find one in the time they arrived in town was beyond him. She smiled at the Crime Sorciere mages as they approached. Moving to give Jellal a friendly hug as they came within reach. Wendy came up behind her and gave the blue haired leader a hug as well. She had been friends with his counterpart when she was a child and had saved this man's life. While he wasn't the man she had originally thought he was she still felt close to him especially since Erza was so close to him. She waved to the other two mages behind him.

"Erik! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he stormed toward the other dragon slayer. Jellal jumped out of his way, but Erza's cheesecake was not so lucky to survive the reckless movement of the fire dragon slayer. Erik easily deflected Natsu's attack and was ready to fight back when he saw Erza grab the pink haired young man. Macbeth and Erik both stepped back a few steps as they felt her magical energy rise. Natsu eeped and tried to get out of her grasp.

"Not even 5 minutes in this city and you have already created a casualty Natsu!" Erza glowered at her teammate and best friend who cowered in fear trying to get free. He looked to Lucy for help, but it was Jellal who came to his aid.

"Erza. Let him go. I'll get you another piece" Jellal said softly near her ear. His hand gently touching the arm that held Natsu. Immediately Erza's eyes lit up and she let her friend go. He ran to hide behind Lucy and Erik laughed.

"So next time we have to fight Erza just have desserts." Macbeth said beside him. Which caused Erik to laugh harder. Jellal glared at both of them.

More mages began to fill the town. Jellal had stolen Erza away with the threat of pain to his guildmates if they caused any trouble. They had both gone to return to their other guildmates since they couldn't have any more fun. Natsu and the others continued to browse the market place. Jellal pulled Erza to a small café and sat at a seat outside so he could watch the city and its inhabitants. He ordered them drinks and Erza a piece of cake. He couldn't help but smile as she ate the cake in front of him like a man who hadn't seen food in years.

When she had finished, she looked at him sheepishly which made him smile once more. "I-I apologize."

He laughed. "It is fine. It was entertaining, and honestly it ended better than I would have expected." He wiped a piece of frosting off the edge of her lips" Besides I like to see you happy like this."

Her face flushed to match the color of her hair and Jellal was happy his guildmates had left. He could only imagine the grief he would get from Erik if he had heard as well.

"So. Your guild is competing this year?"

Jellal nodded. Princess Hisui has asked us to compete. Since most of the larger guilds have chosen to come back this year, she was concerned there may be issues like the last time you all competed. Raven's tail is past it's probation period as well, but it hasn't been confirmed yet if they will return or not."

Erza sipped on her drink. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Laxus was able to beat their whole guild alone. Besides we have allies competing. Must be nice to be here without a disguise though." She smiled fondly remembering when they had been here years before. He had pretended to be his counterpart, Mystogan, a former Fairy Tail mage.

Jellal groaned remembering the match he had competed in. "I will not be competing. They are still enforcing the rule that Masters cannot fight.

"That will leave Sabertooth at a disadvantage."

"Jellal smiled. The locals have voiced their disappointment in 'the young hot masters' not being able to compete.

Erza laughed. "You know that includes you right? If I am honest, I am disappointed in not seeing you fight as well."

"I'd rather not fight against my friends." His face clouded "For fun or not, it brings back bad memories."

Erza reached for his hand clutching it in reassurance. "We all have long since forgiven you. You don't need to beat yourself up."

"Erza!" Erza and Jellal looked over to see the twin dragons Sting and Rogue making their way to them. Their best friends the exceeds Lector and Frosch not far behind. Erza waved at them but frowned when she saw the look on the twin dragons faces. Jellal had caught it too

"What's happened?" Jellal asked making a move to stand.

"Nothing yet. The rumors are true though. Raven's tail is here." Sting said swinging himself up to sit on the railing Lector hopped beside him while Rogue brought up a chair in between the mages, Frosh jumping into his lap.

"Phantom Lord, or former members at least, are here as well." Rogue said Erza's jaw dropped.

"You're sure?"

The black-haired dragon slayer nodded. "you forget I used to idolize that guild. I am very familiar with their faces. Especially their former Master Josef."

Sting nodded "Yep. He and Ivan were having a little chit chat as Ivan's guild members were coming up. He's got some new people in his guild. "

Erza looked to Rogue "Who was there from Phantom Lord you recognized?"

"Aria and Sol from the former element 4 were near Josef. The rest I didn't recognize but they had some pretty impressive power."

Jellal rubbed his chin concentrating. I'll have my team look into it. Do you mind keeping an eye on them as well since they'll be close to you?"

Sting nodded. "I'm not going to have much to do this year since I have to sit out. I can keep an eye on them. I should be able to smell it too if that guy tries the illusion trick he did against Laxus."

Erza stood up "We'll just have to be on guard for the time being. I need to get back to my team before the competition starts. Rogue You should be leaving too."

Jellal and the others stood up. "If I find out anything, I will let you know. Keep your communication lacrima close."

Erza nodded. Each of the members went their separate ways towards their respective guilds. Erza could only guess what the games had in store for them this year. She sighed. Nothing was ever just for fun anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza came to join the rest of her guild mates competing this year The rules for the year still allowed for each guild to submit 2 teams so Fairy Tail's team A was consisting of Laxus , Mirajean , Gajeel , Cana, Freed and Bixslow was acting as substitute for their group. Team B had herself, Natsu , Lucy , Gray, Juvia , and Wendy as their substitute. Each of the teams were starting to fill the arena to sign up and prepare for the preliminary round which would determine what teams fought this year. Both Fairy Tail teams had gathered together to listen to Levy explain this year's rules.

"Not much has changed as far as rules from the last time we competed. Each guild can submit 2 teams. There is a new affidavit that masters can compete as a substitute if the guild is smaller than 10 people. No wizard saints are allowed to compete, masters or not. All team members must be present for the preliminaries and each subsequent round or the team forfeits. No fighting will be tolerated outside of the arena. Both teams involved will forfeit." Levy looked at Natsu as she said this "This would include going to fight an entire guild."

Natsu waved her off "We're good with Sabertooth now." Levy looked to Lucy "I'll keep him in check" Lucy mouthed to her friend.

Levy nodded and continued with the rules. "All masks must be removed to the judges prior to the game they compete in. The masks are allowed to be worn during the games for privacy of the team member." She looked up "I'm assuming that's because of Ivan's trick?"

Laxus nodded. "Not that it matters much. The old man is good at his illusions. If he wants to look like someone else, he will."

"No Mystogan this year." Mira giggled. "Good thing they didn't have that rule for us before."

"All the masters will sit together below the judges." Levy continued. "Excessive use of magic in the games will be stopped by the judges and the masters. Masters have the right to end a match for their teams should they feel the need to."

"Aww man! I hope gramps doesn't try to end one of our matches." Natsu groaned.

Erza nodded. "The master trusts our judgement. He will let us compete as we see fit. But I could see him stopping the game for some of the matches like Lucy had last time."

Lucy hung her head. Feeling like the weak link in their team. Juvia smiled at her "Don't be sad Lucy. Any of us would have had a hard time against the opponents you faced before. And we've all grown so much since then."

"Any other rules we should be aware of?" Laxus asked. Arms folded in front of him

Levy shook her head. "I don't think so. Each of the matches will have their own rules to them as well. Other than a few matches, the judges will be picking who competes this time rather than the team members. Teams have the option to sub in someone who has not competed yet from the team 2 times. People are being chosen by their skill level and their magic's. I am assuming to make the games as interesting as possible." Levy took off her reading glasses and closed the rule book.

Mirajean smiled "I wonder if they'll put us against one another Erza. It'll be like old times."

Erza smiled as well. "Depends on if the judges are aware of our former rivalry. Would be fun though."

The teams split up to head to their respective areas. The preliminary round went without too much excitement. It consisted of a race to the finish line. Teams could split up and hold their place with a team member, but all teammates had to make it through without being kicked off. Obstacles popped up in the way and on occasion the field would flip directions and gravity would be dropped. The first 8 teams to have all members cross were chosen. It was late afternoon when everyone was brought back to the arena to see who would be competing this year.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Reaper could hear the strange pumpkin head through the arena's lacrimas. "you are all in for a show this year!" The crowd roared in excitement. "Some fan favorites have returned" the pumpkin man paused as the crowd roared again, "And some new faces have joined. We have some amazing teams that will keep you all on the edges of your seats and produce magic some of you have only dreamed of." She listened as the crowd cheered. "And without further ado. Let's show you our teams!"

"Does anyone want to take bets on whether the crowd will boo us or cheer for us" Nalpudding asked as he listened to the people above them. They stood in an entranceway to the arena so they could see the teams as they arrived. Nicholai snickered next to him.

"Why wouldn't they root for us?" Reaper asked looking at Nicholai.

Nicholai grabbed her hand. He had asked her to wear the seal stones while they weren't competing. She didn't like having her senses blinded but had done as she was told. He looked at her now. "The guild was made into a bad light last time we competed." Was all he told her. She frowned and felt the tingle in her hand again.

She listened as the first team was called out. All of the names were unfamiliar to her Quatro Cerebus a team of loud men entered the arena followed by the well-dressed Blue Pegasus. Phantom Lord was called and the arena had quieted as it appeared people were talking to one another about the formerly disbanded guild returning. Reaper heard the name and shuddered. Nicholai looked over at her, but she paid him no mind. Her attention was toward the tall man in the center. He had raven hair and beady black eyes. The way he carried himself felt more beast than man. She gripped onto Nicholai's hand. She couldn't remember the creature exactly but he brought fear into her.

Nicholai squeezed back. "Phantom Lord has agreed to be an ally of sorts in the games."

"I thought the point was to have the teams face each other."

Nico nodded. "Yes but some of the guilds that will likely be competing are close. They will watch each other's backs. So we decided to have someone do the same."

Reaper looked to the ground. "Anyone would have been better than them." The judges were commenting on the inclusion of this guild, but it was decided since they had stayed out of trouble since their attack on Fairy Tail that they, like some other guilds competing today, had turned a new leaf.

"And a guild returning, Raven's Tail!" The crowd became quiet once again. Nicholai pulled her with him as they joined the other teams on the arena soil. There were boos heard amongst the crowd. She looked up at all the people in awe and confusion. Why was her guild hated so much? The judges were commenting that this was the first year Raven's Tail was allowed to compete after the last games they were in. She was going to ask Nico when the Pumpkin man's face lit up the lacrimas above them again.

"Let's welcome a fan favorite, Sabertooth! Sorry Ladies, Sting will be sitting this one out with the other masters." There were a couple boos at this announcement but they were mostly welcomed with screams.

"Here we have another new team this year! Crime Sorciere" The group was greeted with some cheers some boos, but mostly just quiet. She watched the team as the two girls led them out waving to the crowd seeming unbothered by their reception.

"And coming in first and second place standing in the preliminaries another fan favorite and the only guild to have two teams compete once again, Fairy Tail's Team A Led by Laxus Dreyer and Team B led by Erza Scarlett!" Reaper watched as the crowd jumped up. She saw quite a few fairy Tail flags flying in the air. The fairy Tail members not competing were screaming just as loudly as the crowd. Nullpudding scowled at the arrivals. Black Snake smiled venomously. Obra jumped to her shoulder grinning. The fairy Tail teams made it into the area and waved at the crowd. As the crowd cheered for all the teams, some of the teams began to mingle and talk to one another. She watched as the handsome black-haired man with Sabertooth shook the hands of some Fairy Tail members smiling. She was curious. Nico had essentially told her that Fairy Tail was the bad guy, but here they were being welcomed and greeted by fans and other guilds alike. Her brows furrowed and her hands clenched wishing she could use her magic. The maroon haired mage from Crime Sorciere looked over at her. He only had one eye, the other was scarred. He looked poignantly at the seal stones on her wrists. He raised an eyebrow at her, but Nico had come to stand near her once more. He grabbed her hand and she felt the fogginess of her brain begin once more. She tried desperately to fight it to remember what she was looking at to remember why she thought things were weird, but the thoughts dissipated and she looked at Nico in confusion who just smiled at her. She looked around her confused. Her head hurt again. She rubbed her forehead with the hand not being held by Nico.

"Come on sweetheart" Nico said looking at her. "We need to get to our section. We don't want to be around this rifraff for too long. Obra was on her shoulder watching some of the people around her. She followed Nico blindly.

A man raced in front of them. He wore a tight suit and goggles built for speed. "Aww leaving so soon?" He asked looking between Nico and Reaper.

Nico smiled at him. "We are. As you can see my teammate is feeling unwell."

"Might have something to do with those seal stones huh?" He asked pointing to the chains around her wrists. Nicos smile only widened farther.

"Oh no that's so she stays a secret." Nico whispered to the man. "Don't want too many people to realize what she can do." He pointed to the man's other guild members. "You're all from the guild Oracion Seis right? How did you manage to get legalized and what are you doing with Fairy Tail? I assumed you would have the same animosity to them as we do."

The speed mage folded his arms. "We're with Crime Sorciere now. And our relationship with Fairy Tail is none of your business."

Nico frowned. "How disappointing. You were quite something before. I always admired the work of the Seis guild." Nico shoved past him pulling Reaper along with him "If you decide to change your minds as to which side you're on let us know." Nico waved behind his back. Reaper looked behind her to see several of the mages looking at both of them. Obra jumped onto her shoulder again while the fogginess began to consume her once more.


	4. Chapter 4

`The first game was a redo of pandemonium with new rules. All competitors would go against 100 monsters. If more than one person defeated them all as Erza had done before, then it would go off of the time it took to destroy them. Otherwise the count would be based off of how many were defeated. The monsters were all different levels but the amount of s class monsters was increased. For fairy tail team A Mirajean was chosen, then Erza from Team B, Phantom Lords Serena, Blue Pegasus Ren, Raven's tail Reaper, Crime Sorciere Richard, and Sabertooth Rufus and quatro cerebus war cry. Each member would fight their monsters and then they would set up for the next group.

Nicholai spoke to the judge and asked if Reaper could keep her seals on until it was her turn. The judge nodded agreeing to let Nicholai come to the arena to remove them before she went in. Nicholai watched the lacrimas while the players competed keeping an eye on reaper to make sure she stayed under his control. Ren killed 25 monsters all lower class, Richard had a better showing killing 93 monsters before the s-class ones got him. Rufus also killed 90. Serena had 62 War Cry had 33. Mirajean was heading in next. She waved to the crowd and gave Erza a pat before going in. Nicholai watched as she used her Satan Soul takeover and increased his control on Reaper. He watched her movements as she tried to fight him off. Literally shaking her head as a method of trying to remove his influence. He knew when those two were picked it would be hard. He cursed his masters plans once more. Reaper was a loose cannon and not someone who could be controlled or manipulated for long. Mira finished off her opponents using a takeover that their intel had not told them about. The crowd cheered. Not only had she cleared all of the monsters, she had done it in 8 minutes. Erza smiled at her as Mira came out looking like her normal cheery self. Erza was called in next and Nicholai made his way to the arena to remove the seal stones. He doubted Erza would not kill all of the monsters, as this game had be revamped because of its popularity the last time she competed.

He came up to reaper as he watched the numbers rise for Erza. "I need you to listen carefully." Reaper nodded. "It is now not a matter of how many you kill but how quickly you kill them. So, I want you to go in at full strength. Take them out hard and fast. And once you win, we'll go and celebrate. How does dessert sound?" Her eyes began to twinkle

"Berry pie?" She asked he nodded.

"Anything you want. You just have to beat their times." Erza was fighting her final foe. She was just below the 7 minute mark. It appeared as though the 2 s-class mages would come out nearly with the same time. Reaper looked up at it as well as he released the second seal stone. Immediately he felt the air change as she pulled the soul energy around her. The other mages in the arena turned to her as they felt her power rising and Nicholai smiled. "Make them fear you. Make them understand we are not a guild to mess with and we will celebrate with whatever you desire." He whispered in her ear.

"You want me to fight with no restraint?" She whispered back.

"The monsters are not real. You have no reason to hold back." He saw a smile begin to form on her face. She had always enjoyed a good fight long before he had taken away her memories. While he could remove memories, he could not remove feelings so he chose instead to fuel those feelings against Fairy Tail.

The air around them began to swirl as she pulled her magic to her. Her body began emanate her aura, a perfect mixture of black and white. She looked at him one more time for confirmation and he nodded. He knew his master wanted to keep some of her talents secret but he would deal with that aftermath of this choice himself. Moreover, if she was concentrated on the fight in front of her, he didn't have to worry about her remembering too much.

Erza came out of the arena after defeating her foes just a few seconds earlier than Mira had, putting her in first place.

"Destroy them Reaper." Nicholai said one last time as she headed up to the entrance. Erza's eyes widened as she walked past.

When Reaper entered the arena, she saw the monsters begin to show themselves and allowed herself a small smile. This felt familiar, like home. She allowed her magic power to take hold. She used requip magic to throw on her armor and pull out her first set of weapons. She would win. She would make Nico proud, and she would enjoy her dessert afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors note* I Hope this part is ok. I am not really good with action sequences yet. I can see them clearly in my mind but not very good with writing them out yet and I played around with ****who's**** point of view we see it through. I have another version of this chapter where it is in the master's stands from ****Jellal's**** POV. If there is an ****interest**** I can post it too.**

Erza watched this Reaper from the lacrimas on the arena grounds. Mira stood next to her. She gasped as the woman had requipped like Erza and moved with lightning speed to match the likes of Jellal's Meteor spell or Laxus' lightning. The woman had a vast array of weapons and armor like Erza, which shocked Erza, and the red-haired mage turned to look at the man who had joined his guild mate on the arena, still holding the seal stones in his hands. He merely smiled at her when he realized she was looking at him. She scowled and returned her attention to the arena. The numbers were dwindling fast. Faster than they had when she and Mira had fought. The woman had stopped for a moment and the air had changed once more. The right side of her body blackened like Erza had seen Grays do when he used his demon slayer magic. Her left side seemed to glow and become scaley.

"A dragon slayer?" Erza whispered. Mira nodded in agreement. Her mouth opened in awe at the woman's power levels.

"She's up to one of the Spriggan 12's levels now" Mira said quietly. She was unsure of what the other Raven's Tail magic was and didn't want him to know she was concerned.

Erza watched as the young woman continued to dispatch her enemies methodically. She used small throwing knives thrown with precision to kill 3 of her enemies as she dropped onto another's head, punching it clean off. A magic circle opened below her and she was gone, appearing again falling from the ceiling above. She used brute force of her slayer magic, tactical skills, and precision of her weapons to eliminate her foes. The white and dark magic trailed around her like a cape. She continued to open portals, she even used some portals to kill the monsters. Finally, 3 of the S-class monsters surrounded her. She merely smiled and Erza felt her magic power rise again. Pandemonium itself began to shake. The tendrils of white and dark magic swirled as though she was in a tempest. She threw her arms out and released the power, disintegrating the monsters and the arena with them.

The crowd was roaring as the tendrils of light and dark magic that swirled around the young woman seemed to slow her descent to the arena. Erza couldn't help but smile.

"Seems like something we would do hm" Mira said turning to her she was smiling too.

"Maybe she's in the wrong guild." Erza said glancing back to the man with Raven's Tail. Mira nodded.

Reaper landed on the arena grounds and watched as the peculiar pumpkin man was running to her "You. You destroyed the arena."

"And in 5 minutes too" she said looking up at the clock which had stopped at her time.

"You weren't supposed to destroy the castle!"

Reaper cocked her head. "There wasn't any rule against it."

"No but-"

"The game was time based. I determined that the fastest way to eliminate the remaining monsters was a final decisive blow. Which had collateral damage" Reaper heard laughter behind her to see the red head and the white-haired women she had beaten _laughing._

"She has a point you know. The white-haired woman said in a sing song voice. It seemed familiar.

"But- but."

"It appears that Raven Tail has won the first match fair and square. The red woman came closer. She had a strong commanding presence. "Next year you will need to be more specific in your rules." She held out her hand to Reaper. "Erza Scarlett. We have not been properly introduced. This is Mira Jean." She said waiving with her other hand to the other woman who smiled brightly and waved. So peculiar. So unlike what Nico had suggested this guild was like. Maybe they had changed. Guilds seemed to have changed from previous years they said in the announcement.

"My guild calls me Reaper." she said shaking the hand given to her.

"They call you it? What do you want to be called?" MiraJean asked warmly. Reaper cocked her head again. She could hear them announcing her victory over the lacrimas. She saw her face on several lacrimas above. "I-I don't remember..."

Nico pushed past Mira Jean hitting her shoulder. Erza scowled at the intruder but said nothing. "Reaper. Congratulations. He said placing himself in her line of sight. He took her hands she flinched away out of instinct as she saw the seal stones. As soon as his hands had contact once more a fog began to consume her mind. _Do something. Now is your chance. _The voice commanded. The same voice she had heard before. She saw Erzas scowl deepen behind her and the large man from Crime Sorciere had come to stand next to her and was saying something to her.

"Do I need to wear them?" She asked softly, not looking at the people behind him. "I was able to control everything just fine, and now they know what I can do."

Nico frowned and tried to touch her again "But they don't know everything and Master Ivan wants you to. You don't want to make the master mad, do you?" She took a step back once more. The others in the arena were starting to gather around. She didn't want the cuffs on again. She wanted to feel everything around her. She focused on her soul magic. It allowed her to see the souls of those around her. She couldn't remember if there was a reason why she didn't want to make Master Ivan mad. "I don't want to wear them" she said more insistently. She put more power into her voice. She knew she was still in the arena. That they had an audience. That some of them were supposed to be enemies. She didn't care. Her mind felt clearer than it had in ages.

"We can't get pie without them." Nico tried to reason with her. Of course, he would use a weakness against her.

Erza spoke up behind him. "If you want dessert, we can go get some together. I am fond of strawberry cheesecake." Reapers eyes brightened. Nico growled. _Growled at her. _

"Reaper..." she felt a wave hit her but with the seal stones off her magic canceled it. She looked at him. Her eyes glowing gold as she used her soul magic to look at the souls of those in the arena around her. Nico's was a dark gray. She wouldn't qualify him as evil per se. But his soul was leaning that way. Meanwhile the ones he claimed were 'enemies' were glowing brightly They all had bright colors. She frowned and increased the distance from him some more. He looked at her in confusion, fear, and hurt? Erza had said something to the Pumkin man and Serena made a dash to try and tackle reaper. Nico tried to stop Serena but with the same speed she had just eliminated the monsters she caught Serena by the throat and slammed her into the sandy floor. Her soul was dark. Reaper felt cold simply touching her and she felt the demon side of her magic itching to come out and claim the dark soul. She saw glimpses of the things Serena had done for her guild and scowled. Still she released her. It was against the rules to harm other guild mates outside of the games. She put magic behind her command though and watched the women's face etch with fear.

"Stay away from me"

She felt more than saw the illusion magic begin to form around the arena as her guild master had decided to step in. In the depths of her mind she was reminded how much she despised illusion magic and wondered how she had ended up with a guild master who wielded it. Maybe this was why Nico had said she should not make Master Ivan angry. She smiled though as the illusion took away the attention of her from the others in the arena and before the illusion had fully formed she used her portal spell to bring her far above the arena pit to stand on one of the statue heads.

She watched below as the mages in her guild began to search for her. She created another portal and moved into crocus itself. She didn't quite understand what was happening yet, all she knew was that she felt more at ease than she had in quite some time. She was going to get to the bottom of this and she wasn't going back without a fight. She sighed. Dessert would have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Jellal stood in the masters area. There was quite a bit of confusion as the winner of the first match seemed to have disappeared. Ivan's smiles and reactions during her performance in pandemonium dissipated once he saw her reacting to the other contestants in the arena. He stormed off with Josef before the girl disappeared but not before Jellal and Makarov heard him threaten the young woman. The two shared a glance, but were unable to do anything to help the girl now that she was gone. The judges ruled that win stayed with Raven's tail and an intermission was in place before the individual matches began. Jellal stepped away to the hallway and pulled out his lacrima.

"Hey boss man." Eriks voice came over before Jellal could even talk. "I can't hear her."

"Because she's too far?"

"No." the dragon slayer sighed. "Its like you were. With the whole Nirvana thing. I can't hear her. She's blank. Like a fog. There's nothing there. I can't seem to hear the one that was in the arena with her very well either. He's like static. I get the feeling he's the reason why, but I'm not sure yet. It's bugging me."

Jellal sighed. "It's fine. We'll have to search the old-fashioned way then. Listen to the other guild members. If they find her let me know. Ivan isn't too happy with her."

"Yeah I heard that too." Jellal heard Eriks voice go dark "Among a couple other things about what they're going to do to 'teach her a lesson'. Let's just say we need to find her before that happens."

Jellal frowned. His guild members had already expressed displeasure in seeing her in chains. It had brought up bad memories for them. "Don't do anything until they do Erik." Jellal warned.

"Yeah, yeah. We have to behave. I got it boss man" Erik hung up and Jellal hoped he really _did _get it. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This must be how Makarov felt on a daily basis. He sighed and joined the rest of the masters who had all went to a dining area to grab refreshments before the matches began. Jellal came up to Master Bob who was grabbing a glass of wine.

"Master Bob may I have a word?"

"OOOH! Honey, you can have several." Master Bob said once he realized who had asked for his attention. The elder master hugged Jellal close and rubbed his stubble against Jellal's smooth check. "ooh you're so adorable! Are you sure you want to stay with Crime Sorciere? You would fit in sooo nicely with Blue Pegasus. He twirled Jellals hair in his hands as he crushed the man against him. Jellal tried his best to push away but the elder man had a grip on him. "I-was-wondering-if-I-could-borrow-Hibiki-after-the-match-tonight." Jellal said as he struggled to push away.

"Hibiki huh? Is he your type then?" The man squeezed him closer and Jellal couldn't breathe any more. "Stop by our tavern tonight after the games. We'll show you a good time."

"Jellal. I was hoping I could borrow you for a moment if you are not busy." Makarov said. Jellal was never happier to see the Fairy Tail's master.

Master Bob frowned but let him go and went back to his wine. "Fine I suppose I can let you have him for now. He'll be all mine tonight." He blew Jellal a kiss as he walked away and Jellal did his best to catch his breath. He rubbed the cheek that now had an abrasion from the stubble.

"I would highly recommend not going alone tonight." Makrov said smiling. "Unless you want something like that to happen again"

"I wish someone had warned me." Jellal said sitting down. Makarov pushed over a glass to him which Jellal drank appreciatively. "I apologize master. What did you need?"

"Oh, nothing in particular my boy. It just seemed like you needed some help." Makarov smiled fondly at him. "You may not be Mystogan, but I still consider you as one of my children, as close to Erza as you are." Jellal blushed and Sting came to join them before he became Master Bob's next victim. The three of them talked about the games and their guilds while they ate and passed the time before the matches began. Soon members of the committee came to let them know the matches were starting and they headed out to their seats again. It didn't go unnoticed Ivan and Josef were missing from the stands so far.

Ivan hit Nicholai with the back of his hand and the younger man stood there refusing to look up. "YOU said you could control her. You said you could contain her!"

Nicolai frowned. "I did have control, but there were far too many variables. Once I lost my touch with her it became more difficult."

Ivan hit him again. "I do not want excuses! I want results! He turned to the rest of his guild and the Phantom Lord members who had come as well. "We have to keep up our pretenses in this stupid games. Once we find out who is competing the rest will split up and find her. If fairy tail or any one of their friends finds her first there will be problems." He picked Nicholai up by his collar and stared venomously at him. "The longer she is away from him the more she remembers. The more she remembers the more likely we will all be put away by the council."

Kage hissed from his location "When we do find her...do we need to bring her back to you immediately?" Nicholai shuddered and scowled. He didn't need Reaper's soul magic to know what Kage wanted to do when he got a hold of her. The scars still littered her body the last time he had caught her in his claws.

"Do whatever you want with her. Just get her back to me. Either I will have her or no one will" Ivan dropped Nico to the ground and Kage hissed from the shadows. The trumpets blared and Josef whispered to Ivan both men moved to return to the arena. Hurry back before we're disqualified and this all is for naught. 'Reaper' will be waiting for you in the stands."

The real Reaper had found a spot to hide in the audience. She had chosen to watch the individual matches. She wanted to see the guilds and the souls as they fought. She couldn't help it. She enjoyed a fight when it was a competition. Even a good battle could be fun against the right opponent. She had thrown on a cloak from her requip space to hide her face, not that her face was one as easily identifiable as someone like Erza Scarlett. Thinking of the requip mage she turned her attention to the areas of the arena where the Fairy Tail teams were. Each ones souls were an array of colors. She could not help but smile at them. She did not understand why they were supposed to be the enemy and her head ached as she tried to clear the fog. The trumpets sounded and the first matches began. Her hands itched. She was unsure yet what she would do if her name was called. She wanted to fight. She wanted to be the best, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be the best for Raven's Tail. She looked over to wheer the masters were sitting. Master Ivan. A shudder ran through her. She didn't remember much about guild life but she was pretty sure that you shouldn't fear your master. She took a good look at his soul. It was dark with few specks of light. She hissed and the lady next to her looked at her strangely. She chose to move to a different spot a few rows away.

The first match was someone in Blue Pegasus Hibiki and Quatro Cerebus Rocker. Reaper glanced from the master stands down to the arena. Hibiki was a handsome man. He dressed nicely like Nicholai and didn't seem like much of a fighter. Rocker was a stange looking man. More bravado than strength. Reaper estimated that she could take them down in a couple minutes if she were to fight either of them. She bet her money on the well dressed man though. He seemed to be smart and cunning. She focused her attention back on the masters as the match began. Phantom Lords master soul was even darker than Master Ivan's and she shuddered. How were such men considered to be masters? To the right Phantom lord was an oddly dressed man but his soul was warm and pleasant. One that was carefree and kind. He was looking down at the arena and his aura was giving off good vibes so she assumed he was the master of one of the guilds in the arena. While peculiar in nature, his soul matched more what she would expect from guilds. He was leaning into a man with sunglasses and a collar around his neck. The crowd cheered and Reaper did not need to turn her attention to the arena. She could tell by looking at these master's souls who had the upper hand so far. She was right.

To the left of Master Ivan was a handsome looking young man. His soul was a bright light. He contrasted nicely with the devil's magic and she wondered if she should talk to him. It was the next two that brought flashes of memories back to her though and she almost fell. The blue-haired man, a boy in her memories. His face covered most of the time. She ruffled a cap. A hand extended to him out in the wilderness. The short statured man who wiped a cloth over her fevered forehead. Who smiled warmly at her and waved goodbye as she left somewhere. His soul burned so brightly. A stark contrast to her master. She foolishly portaled behind them as the match was ending. She wanted to get closer. She wanted to remember, but getting closer to them meant getting closer to him. As soon as her portal opened all the masters turned to her. Most were a look of shock. But Master Ivan's was a look of pure hatred. She looked between her master and that of the smaller man once more and despaired. Before Ivan could move she portaled away again more lost and confused than she was before the games began.

The communication lacrima chirped in Jellal's pocket as he stared at the now empty area behind him. He pulled it out guessing who was contacting him.

"I'm going to be up next so I'll be quick" Erik said no preamble as usual. At least he wasn't joking like he usually was. "Did you recognize her? Because she recognized you. Or maybe one of your other yous since there are so many of your damn faces running around."

Jellal did his best to remember the face he glimpsed before she disappeared again. "I don't think so."

"She knows Makarov too so maybe it's the other you then. Anyways, Ivan and Josef are going to do some serious damage to her if they get their hands on her. She knows it too so she's staying away now while she's trying to remember. She was thinking something along the lines of light boy beside you might be able to help against the devil." There was a pause and Jellal could tell that Erik was troubled. "Whoever or whatever this devil is makes what they did to us in the tower look like child's play." He whispered.

Jellal turned away into Makarov "Does that mean you can hear her now?" He whispered

"Only when she has moments of clarity. There's still a lot of fog but she's fighting through it. Problem is she's remembering a lot of fucked up shit instead of good stuff. The wimpy boys about to win then I've gotta beat up another snake. I'll talk to you later." Makarov looked up at him with concern.

"News?"

"Nothing that makes sense yet. Erik takes a lot of getting used to." Jellal sat down as the crowd cheered. Hibiki had won against rocker. The second match was announced. It was going to be black snake from phantom lord vs Erik from Crime Sorciere. At least the last part made sense now. Erik used to go by the code name Cobra when he was with the Oracion Seis. The mimic mage and the poison dragon slayer entered the arena and Jellal felt the tension in the air.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said quietly. He saw the maroon haired man give a non chalant wave back at him and he smiled. "Don't hurt him too badly either"

The mimic mage was the first to attack he used sands rebellion as he had done before but Erik was already expecting it was two steps ahead of the "black snake" he elbowed him hard in the gut and had jumped back before the sand could come anywhere near him. The sand swirled around the black snake being trapped in his own spell. He scowled and spit sand out as he tried another. Erik's eyes widened as the mimic mage used the same magic that Richard uses to melt the ground below Erik. "If you're going to use other people's magic Asshole maybe you shouldn't use my friends! Erik used the motion of the melting earth to his advantage, sinking down with it until he was low then used his dragon slayers strength to come up from below he tackled the other mage and punched him relentlessly, but had not pulled out his poison claws. Jellal debated stopping the match before Erik did too much damage, but Erik jumped back staring down at the other mage. He was panting. "I'm not like you." He spit out to the other man. "Not any more."

Sting looked over at Jellal who wore a small smile. "that was kind of anti climatic. Short."

"He must have thought something that really pissed Erik off. Not hard to do really. "

The next match was called and Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B vs. Aria of Phantom Lord entered the ring. Juvia entered the area to face her former guild mate Aria. Jellal looked to Makarov. "How well will this go?" The Lacrimas got close to listen to the two exchange words "Been a long time Juvia." Aria said his deep voice booming.

"Yes it has. Juvia is sad to see that you have not changed." she said looking up at him.

"And I am sad to see you and Gajeel betray us," Jellal looked over to Gajeel who was being held back by Laxus and Mira. "I will make this quick."

The bell rang for the match to start and the air around the arena began to change. It became thinner and harder to breathe. Then the arena within the area of the arena there was downpour of rain as Juvia countered. Both mages were able to lose their physical form in their magic. Jellal was impressed though. By Juvia using this tactic she coulc see where Aria was if he used a phyical form or not, but he would not be able to see her. Pockets of water formed where she tried to hit Aria but he was too quick. He moved so fast from her spells he was able to land a blow of his own and she slammed into the walls of the arena shaking the wall she hit. The crowd gasped.

"This fantasy you have with Fairy Tail needs to end Juvia." The words could be heard in the air around the arena. "They will never accept you for what you truly are."

The rain came down harder at these words "You're wrong!" She used Water slicer to strike through him. He gained his form again and landed in the area she locked him in a water lock taking the air away from him he held so dear. He gasped and stared at her in fear. "I am so much stronger now than I ever was in Phantom Lord. I am far beyond the Element 4!" The rain around her dissipated. "I am no longer ostracized by who I am but accepted for it. She looked over at her team who were all smiling at her. Natsu was giving her a crazy grin. And she smiled back. "I found a home. I found a family. I wouldn't give it up for the world." Her power increased and Aria cried out as he fell to the arena floor she was above him dark blue aura emanated from her. "I will _destroy_ anyone who tries to take it from me. Aria covered his eyes and cowered from her. "I surrender!" he called out to the judge.

"Gray my love! I won! The dark blue aura was gone and she ran to the ice mage who would have once tried to run away. Now he caught her in his arms and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Erza glanced up at Jellal who's face tinged pink and he turned away.

The final match of the day was between Freed and Rufus. Sting punched his hand in excitement. "Yes! They started this day out right!" Jellal had to agree. The two of them were a good match.

Freed and Rufus met in the middle of the arena and shook hands, gentleman as always. The bell rang for the match to begin and Rufus began with his maker magic while Freed went to his Dark Écriture Darkness form immediately and rushed to the man. His speed enhanced. Rufus evaded him at first and cast lightning. Jellal thought that was a bad move against any member of the thunder legion who was used to Laxus' lightning. Sting swore next to him seeing the error as well. The tow danced around one another blow for blow. Neither able able to get a decisive hit in. The 30-minute bell rang and the final match of the day ended in a draw.

"Dang" Sting hit the balcony rail with his fist. "I thought he had that one!" They all went down to meet their teams. All things considered the air felt a lot better than it did the last time they had competed in the games. Albeit, Jellal had competed under a different name that time. Sting clapped him on the back as he ran to his teammates. Lector was already rushing up to meet his friend talking quickly about the highlights of some of the fights of the day. Jellals eyes searched the stands, both for the missing Raven's tail girl, and for the trouble makers in her guild. Phantom Lords members had all disappeared. So had all of his team. He wondered if Erik had found something or if they had simply gone to cause trouble of their own. Richard was the only one he could see, because of his large form. He was talking to the Wizard saint Jura and other members of Lamia Scale. They had chosen not to compete this year because without Chelia, Sherria and Jura they just didn't have enough strong wizards to compete. He frowned when he saw Meredy run up to the ice mage Leon. Before he could go over and say anything her was wrapped up in a bear hug of his own. "Oh sweetie I can't wait until you come see us."

Jellal flailed his arms out. Trying to escape Master Bobs grasp. He looked around wildly for someone to rescue him again.

"I didn't know you had a thing with Master Bob" Erza said behind them and Jellal groaned. Of all the people.

"Oh hey sweetie" Master Bob swung aroung taking Jellal with him. Jellal gasped for air. Erza smiled at his distress and he turned the same shade as his hair. "It's a new thing. How are you doing?"

"I am well thank you." She pointed to Jellal. "He on the other hand looks like he cannot breathe."

"Oh whoopsie. Why didn't you say anything dearie?" Bob said letting go of Jellal and fluffing his hair. He came up to Erza. "When are you and Ichya finally going to tie the knot darling" He watched Erza shudder.

"I will marry that troll when he's the last man on earthland!"

"Oh good." Bob said. "I'll go ahead and start getting things ready then! I'll see you later sweetie!"

Jellal stayed on the ground until Erza offered her hand to help him up. "I'm not sure if I should be afraid, impressed or feel sorry for that guild." he said brushing himself off.

Erza smiled. "Like Fairy Tail they have their quirks. So what's your date for?" She poked him in th ribs with an armored hand and he blushed again.

"I'll tell you only when you tell me when the wedding date with Ichya is." He countered looking down at her. She only smiled.

"It's the same day as your wedding day with your fiance." Damn. She had him and he knew it. "Touche. I'm going over to see Hibiki. But honestly after today I am scared to go. I might get mauled."

Erza laughed. "Oh there's no might about it. You'll definitely get mauled. You're a very good looking man you know." Her skin turned the same color as her hair as she said it. "You should take Laxus with you. He joined Blue Pegasus when we disbanded. She wrapped her arm in his and looked up at him. Or I can go."

Jellal smiled and pulled her to him. She gasped. It was not something he often did. He was surprised by it to. He cupped her chin and looked in her eyes. "Will you be my knight in shining armor and protect me from the men who wish me harm?" He teased.

"Always" She reached up and touched his hair but pulled back before the moment became anything more. Let's go find Laxus to join us on our quest.

"Lead the way ma'am"


	7. Chapter 7

It was late and dark in Crocus. A time Reaper hated the most. One would think with a nickname like Reaper that wouldn't be the case. But now shadows were becoming more prominent. There were less people to blend in with. She watched everything around her as if all of it could be an enemy. She used soul map to see the souls of everyone in town. Dark souls were difficult to see even on the soul map and the map took a lot out of her. She allowed her dragon eyes to take over so she could see better and farther. The senses of sight and smell and soul dominating as she searched for someplace safe for the night from the two guilds hunting for her. She wanted somewhere with light. Someplace where shadows couldn't exist. For the umpteenth time she contemplated going to one of the other guilds and asking for help. It would only take but to go in and look around to know if she could trust them or not. But no. She did not want the devil to hunt them too. Not now that she could remember him. The memories she wanted evaded her, the memories she wished she could forget haunted her. Nicholai had lied. That part was the only part she understood. He had said that Phantom Lord and Raven's tail were friends. They were the enemies. The scars that covered her were caused by the devil himself. She sat on top of the building in who knows where at this point. She was exhausted. She had been using her portal magic all day moving throughout the city, using her requips to change clothing and hair styles to blend in with the crowds. Not to mention the energy in her match earlier. She had not eaten since before they entered this city. Normally, she could collect her energy back quickly by bringing souls to her, but it is a visible power, and to do so would show her location so she refused to do it unless she had to fight. Then she feared it might be too late. She sighed and huddled under her cloak for warmth.

She heard an odd pitter patter behind her, but her soul magic said it was a kind warm soul. She turned and saw a small green cat dressed in a pink frog suit hop toward her. She could not help but smile at the odd creature. First a peculiar pumpkin man then a cat frog. Crocus was an odd place. "Hello" the cat frog waved in a greeting. Smiling wide. "whatcha doin."

Unsure of how to explain it, reaper decided to address it as a game. "I am playing hide and seek with my guild mates. Currently they are seeking me."

"Oh. Lector and I play that sometimes. I'm Frosch"

"They call me Reaper. Although that's not my name. I just don't remember my real name right now."

"That's ok. Rogue doesn't like to go by his real name."

"Rogue?"

"My best friend" Frosch sat down next to Reaper and kicked her little legs as though there were no cares in the world. She wanted to tell her to run away but found the small creature to be far too endearing to send off. "Rogue is the greatest. He eats with me and sleeps with me and protects me. And I protect him when I can. We talk about everything and he finds me when I'm lost..." Frosh trails off and her eyes begin to water.

"Frosch are you lost?" The small cat nodded and began crying into Reaper's legs She wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm not familiar with the city too much myself but I can try to help you find your way back." Frosch looked up all teary eyed.

"You-you would?"

"Sure. That's what friends are for right? Only thing is I still need to keep playing hide and seek until we get you home ok?" Frosch nodded. "Ok so where are we going?"

"I'm with Sabertooth"

Suddenly the name Rogue rang a bell. "Ok. I think I know where you guys are staying. She thought for a moment. Sabertooth wasn't far from Phantom Lord or Raven's Tail, but the likelihood of either guild being there was low since they were probably out looking for her. Still she shouldn't try going for an entrance. "You my dear cat friend are about to travel in style. It feels a little weird at first, but you get used to it. You'll be home before you know it. Ready?" Frosch nodded excitedly.

Reaper cast her portal spell and made short quick bursts holding Frosch close to her each time she popped back out to get her bearings. She kept an eye out each time to make sure shadows moved the way they should and looked out for small creatures. The last thing she needed was Obra taking the last of her energy. She'd be done for. She made one more jump and could hear a loud commotion nearby and saw lights up ahead. Frosch squealed and pointed her arms. "That's it! That's it!"

"You're sure? There's a lot of guilds staying here." Reaper said with trepidation. She couldn't remember with certainty wasn't one of the ones Phantom Lord or Raven's Tail was staying at bus she doubted that noise would be coming from her guild.

"It has a fishy on the sign. See? Lector told me to remember the fishy cuz him and Happy and I like to eat fishies. Happy likes to eat them raw. But lector and I like them the way Minerva cooks them. Carla doesn't like fishies for some reason. And Lily likes Kiwis."

Reaper nodded. "Kiwis are good. Good for you too. Ok. I can get you near the front door-"

"Frooosch!" Reaper ducked as she heard someone holler down the street Frosch where are you buddy?"

"Froosch" She could hear people using her dragon hearing all throughout the couple blocks. She was glad she had found Frosch instead. They were far too close to her guild and Phantom Lord. They would have taken her hostage. The devil may have even tried to eat her for all she knew.

Frosch wriggled in her arms "I hear Rogue over there!" Frosch pointed down the block. Reaper jumped to a spot near the voice trying to stay far enough away that she could let Frosch go and then she could go back to hiding somewhere, already thinking of a potential hiding spot. She miscalculated where she heard the voice and where the soul was though and ended up portaling in right in front of someone who landed on top of her and Frosch. She screamed and thought it was the devil come to get her. She couldn't make a portal to separate the three bodies, and she couldn't risk bringing in her spirit magic. Frosch was stuck in between the two bodies. She clutched onto her protecting her from the devil. Reaper started to panic. The felt her dark magic wanting to take over. She hated using it alone, but she didn't have much other energy left over. She thought quickly what was in her requip space as the body above her moved and she screamed again. _Calm _the voice inside said. _He is a friend._ When she took a moment to look at him with soul magic, she saw it. He had the soul of a dragon _he is the son of __Weislogia__, my old mate. _Reapers eyes were wide as the man she now knew was Rogue pushed off her. His legs were still around hers. She clutched onto Frosch as she looked up at him.

"Rogue! What the hell are you doing!" A woman yelled from behind them. "Reaper looked up to see A fierce looking woman with her hands on her hips glaring at they young man. "Get off of her!"

"What?" Rogue asked in confusion. He seemed to realize Reaper under him, and his face turned red as a tomato. Reaper could see another man behind him as her Rogue stood. Her was bent over laughing. She recognized the soul she has seen earlier in the master's area the light mage.

"Let go of Frosch!" Rogue said. Dark magic swirling around him. It reminded her of the devil.

"Be nice Rogue. Frosch said from her lap. She wriggled out of her hands. She found me and helped me get home." Frosch smiled at her. Reaper had moved back into the wall now that Frosch was safe. She was starting to feel the exhaustion though. Far too many jumps to get him here. One more to get her away then she would rest. She watched them all warily.

"I-I didn't I I didn't hurt her I promise. She whispered as she pulled her magic up behind her.

"Hey wait! Frosch called to her and grabbed her hand. "Why don't you come with us? I heard your tummy rumbling while you got me here and you look sleepy. You can keep playing hide and seek with your friends. Minerva can make you nummy fishies. We don't have kiwis though."

Reaper looked down at the small cat her eyes bright. Her stomach did rumble and behind her the portal faltered. She would risk not making it through if she went in one in this state.

"hey Reaper, right?" the young light mage came close to her slowly, carefully. "Frosch is right. You can come into the tavern if you want something to eat and if you want to get some rest. You can tell me about this game of hide and seek if you want too. My name is Sting. I'm the master of this guild, and anyone who helps a member of my guild is welcome."

"I-I shouldn't. The hide and seek game and all. The seekers they're good, and sometimes a little extreme. I'd hate for you to get in the middle of it.

"Hmph." No one can cause trouble outside of the arena or else they get disqualified yes?" The woman behind Sting asked.

"As long as they play by the rules..." She contemplated the idea some more. In theory it was a good one. She looked between the two dragon slayers. Should the devil come, these two were best suited to deal with him.

Sting smiled at her seeing her resolve weaken. "If they don't, we have some friends nearby who like to play too. Come on. He held out his hand to her and she took it with trepidation. She didn't like to touch people anymore after everything Nicholai had done. She held her breath for a moment and when she didn't feel the fog or anything else odd just a hand, she let him lead her to the tavern. Sting called over his shoulder. "hey rougue, you need to work on your apology bud. Both for landing on her and scaring the wits out of her then for yelling at her. "Not really noticing her discomfort he loped an arm around her. I'll introduce you to everyone in the guild. The idiot who landed on you is Rogue. He's a good guy, just very protective of Frosch. This lovely lady is Minerva..." he continued to name all the people in the guild and introduce each of them to her. The hours that she spent with Sabertooth felt more at home than the days that she was with Raven's Tail. Minerva's cooking was indeed very good, and she was grateful to the woman for offering to cook for her. The guild around her laughed and drank and carried on. Frosch sat nearby her. Most kept their distance from her. The night wore on and members began to head to bed. Rufus pulled Rogue aside and handed him something then joined Olga not far from Reaper. Minerva and Yukino had come to sit by Reaper as she laid her head on the table. "If you want you can stay in a room here. Minerva said."

"It's not safe to." Reaper said. "It's fine. The food helped a lot. Even this is enough to get me by until morning. Then when it's not so noticeable I can boost my soul energy. I'll be as good as new. She smiled and lifted her head. I appreciate it. I really do. This is far from what I was told to expect." She rubbed the spot on her forearm where her guild mark was frowning. Sting, Olga, and Rufus came to join them. Behind her Rogue tapped on her shoulder. She turned to him. "Um. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to land on you and scare you. And I didn't mean to yell at you about Frosch." He shoved something in her face. It smelled delicious. Pie. Berry pie. Her eyes widened in delight. "Rufus overheard your teammate talking to you about it before the first match."

"If my memory serves me right, he was supposed to get you some dessert after you won?" Rufus said smiling.

Reaper grabbed the pie from Rogues hands. "Forgiven. Although the falling on me thing was partially my fault. I miscalculated my portal. But if messing up my portals gives me pies; I'll do it again. Minerva handed her a fork and she dug in with fervor. Memories began to flood her mind. She and a red head sharing desserts after training. Laughing and smiling. The red head preferred strawberries while reaper liked a mixture of berries. A patch was over the girl's eye then it was gone. In other memories a blue haired boy was across from her. He didn't share her love for desserts, he ate apples and smiled while she ate the pie. A tear fell down her cheek as she finished the slice she was given now. Sting punched Rogue in the arm. "Look what you did you idiot! You made her cry!"

"No. It's fine. It's not him. She brushed the stray tear away. It's just, I don't remember a lot of things, but eating this brought some memories back, so thank you."

"You don't remember anything?" Minerva repeated Reaper shook her head.

Frosch spoke up "Nope she doesn't know her name either that's why she goes by Reaper right? Reaper nodded confirmation.

"So why Reaper then?" Rufus asked curious. "Sting and Rogue chose their wizard names."

"It's named after a spell I prefer not to cast. One of my most dangerous and most lethal spells. The soul reaper." Her right arm twitched just at saying it. The dark magic ebbing to be called.

"But you don't remember anything so how you remember not preferring it?" Minerva asked

"I don't have my memories, but I still have my feelings behind them. At least I think I am. The memories that have come back make sense as to who I think I am rather than who I have been told I am. I'm not sure if that makes sense or not."

She told them about how she woke up in the cell with the scars, how they said she had been locked up for her own good while she recovered. How she wore seal stones for her own protection. How she believed Nicholai was the one fooling her, that he was using some sort of memory magic. Rufus was very interested in that part. She explained the memories she could remember about being a part of a different guild. How Makarov and the man Sting called Jellal had seemed like family to her. While she wanted to run away in fear from Ivan. The guild mates listened intently as she told them about the red and blue haired children she saw as she ate the pie. At last she came to the darker memories and the things she was hiding from. She looked to the now sleeping Frosch as she pulled up her sleeves.

"the damage is far worse elsewhere." she said as they looked at the deep white lines across her skin. "And keep in mind I can heal rather quickly with my soul magic."

"and your saying someone did that to you rather than something?"

She nodded, pushing the sleeves down. "Phantom Lord's devil. The shadow demon Kage

Rogue and Sting shared a glance. "A demon" Sting asked. Reaper nodded. "Add Obra from Phantom Lord who can steal your magic power and leave you defenseless and they can take anyone down. Then Nicholai can make you forget the whole thing ever happened. Apparently."

"Obra must have been who attacked Wendy the last time Raven's Tail competed" Yukino said.

"They won't stop until they find me. I saw it in Ivan's soul when I came to the master's area." Reaper said looking at Sting.

"Do you know why they want you? I mean your skill is off the charts from what we saw in the first match but-

"It's for something else. This whole thing, it's a test. At least that's what I get out of it now. I just haven't figured out who is being tested yet exactly. If he was testing Nicholai or me. I feel like this whole thing was to see was to see Nicholai's level of control over me. Soul magic is hard to corrupt and manipulate, so to find someone who can control it make it into their weapon..." She frowned. "At the same time my soul magic is granted to me by my lacrima only. Remove the lacrima and its gone. So, if that's a goal of Ivan's then I'm not the only one in danger I'm just the first.

"Well regardless of the reason you have us now to help. We'll talk to the other guilds tomorrow too. We'll stop these games if we need to stop them."

Reaper shook her head "it's not fair to the other guilds to stop it yet just for me. I'll stay out of the way while the matches are happening, and until they really make a move we'll just keep moving on."

Sting rubbed under his chin "If that's really what you want... at least stay with one of the guilds during the matches and at night though. It doesn't have to be us if you don't want it to be, but you're more than welcome to. We have the numbers to hide you and like Minerva said they're not supposed to do anything between matches or outside the arena. Doing so is cause for disbandment. "

"For both guilds." Reaper reminded him

Sting waved his hand "If it's for this it's a worthy cause. Besides if you're the one fighting, you're not in my guild. Loophole." He winked at her and she smiled. "Alright folks. Time for you all to head to bed. You have some matches to win tomorrow."

Reaper laid her head down on the table and Sting did the same opposite her. "You're not going to bed?" She asked him

"Eh. Not yet. I don't have to compete this year, so I don't need the sleep. I only need to be awake enough to harass Jellal." He yawned and took a sip of his drink. You look exhausted. Get some rest. I'll stay up for a little bit and make sure you're safe."

"Sting. Thank you. This is what I remember a guild being like"

"Then you should look at Fairy tail. Because we changed the way we are to be like them."

She rubbed the spot her guild mark was again and dreamt when it was a different one.


	8. Chapter 8

Jellal, Erza, Laxus and Mira all walked into the Tavern Blue Pegasus was staying in. Hibiki had his arms around Jen and the two were laughing quietly.

"Erza. My love. Your par fume is amazing tonight" Ichya seemed to come out of nowhere and was holding a piece of Erza's hair in his hands sniffing it. Her whole body seized and she moved closer to Jellal.

"Ichya..." Jellal's voice was deep and full of warning. his glare at the shorter man would scare most men. Laxus laughed behind him.

"If you wouldn't be a pansy and start dating her you wouldn't have to worry about people like Ichya being around her." Laxus whispered Mira giggled as she wrapped her arm around Laxus's waist.

Hibiki and Jen came up to the group as Ichya continued to sniff Erza. Her body shaking. She finally couldn't take it anymore and punched him hard in the face. "Enough you troll!" Bob sighed from his spot at the bar watching Jellal with wistful eyes.

"So Jellal what did you need me for?"

"I was curious what your archive magic could pull up on the Raven's tail and Phantom Lord members. I'm sure you've already done some research since the players were revealed this morning."

Hibiki nodded. "As much as I could. Some I wasn't able to find much. Sit."

The group sat down in a booth and one of the Blue Pegasus team members brought drinks around. Hibiki used his Archive magic to bring up a flowsheet of Raven's tail. He looked at Laxus carefully. "Are you good with this?"

"Good with my deadbeat dad's fucked up guild?" Laxus crossed his arms "Yeah it's fine. I wouldn't be here if it bothered me."

"Ok well I'll skip past the mages that fought before. Nalpudding Black snake. Obra was in the last match, but even now archive can't find much about him. A picture of Nicholai came up "Nicholai is a new member. Age and Magic unknown. He used to live in Magnolia so something may have happened that he chose to join Raven's tail. He is always seen near Reaper.

Erik thinks his magic is some sort of mind magic. He was always touching that girl and when he did Erik said her mind would go completely blank.

Hibiki pulled up some images from the archive and Jellal could see Nicholai always had his hands on Reaper. "I'll put a note that his magic may need a physical touch then. It at least may be more potent."

"Moving on to reaper. Or at least code name. This is when it gets weird." He looked to the Fairy Tail members. Laxus in particular. "First off, what can you remember about Lydia Dryer?" An image came up of a young blonde woman similar features of both Laxus and of the raven-haired Reaper. Laxus sat up staring at the picture in confusion. Erza and Mira looked at one another. Jellal was confused. He hung around with enough fairy tail members he was certain he would have heard the name before.

"That's what I thought." Hibiki's lips pursed. He looked to Master Bob who nodded. Ichya had come by as well. "When I started doing my research I noticed how much this Reaper looked like her, but thought it odd that none of you commented on it. I know Lydia was always a touchy subject since she died but... Then I remembered Mest and his ability to mess with memories and it made more sense. So before I get to Reaper and who she may or may not be I wanted to discuss Lydia. If you want. I may be going above your master's wishes doing so though."

"I'll deal with gramps." Laxus said scowling. "Who's that girl? What does she have to do with dad's guild?" Mira grabbed his hand and squeezed Erza grabbed onto Jellal's as well.

Images came onto the archive that the Fairy Tail members had never seen. A young girl had her arms wrapped around a young Laxus. It showed her smiling with Erza as the two had desserts in their hands. A young Mira was tackled to the ground. A boy with his face covered was seen in an image her arms wrapped around him kissing the mask on his face. A small piece of blue hair sticking out. Laxus scowling at them. Natsu running at her to be trampled. Bixlow's Babies following around her. Her sitting with Cana showing her card magic. Her with Gray, her laying with levy and Freed. Erza covered her mouth in surprise.

"Archive can only go into so much detail as it seems as though the records of her were erased as well as the memories. I am assuming it is from Mest's time in the council. Lydia was Laxus's twin sister. She was born with a strong sense of magic and was able to catch onto a lot of different kinds of magic's easily. She had an affinity for spatial magic's and when Erza came she learned requip magic's specifically so she could teach her. As you can see in the pictures, when Fairy Tail got the influx of orphan children, she helped to train a lot of them. She was one of the youngest S-class mages, and probably would have been a wizard saint had she survived. She was close to S-class mage Mystogan." An image of the two leaving fairy tail popped up. "he was the one who found her body and brought her to fairy tail."

"how did she die?" Mira asked

Hibiki shuddered for a moment. "Archive had a couple pictures I'm not going to show. But cause is unknown. She was beaten, bloody and appeared to have been raped." Erza hissed and gripped Jellal's hand tighter. "Whatever it was had to be something strong. I would assume now one of Zeref's demon's, based on her strength level. According to archive she beat Guildarts to get her S-Class rank."

"and now the weird and confusing part. This happened 15 years ago. But when I searched archive for Reaper's face everything popped up with Lydia." He pulled up an image of the raven-haired Reaper and the blonde Lydia who were both the same age in the images.

"She's supposed to be my twin. And dead."

"Could be an Edolas version somehow. Wendy's Edolas counterpart is older than her." She sat back trying to take everything in. It explained why the girl in the area fought like her, used her magic. If she trained her like Hibiki suggested.

"I thought Edolas people can't use magic the way we do." Jellal said Erza nodded nixing that idea.

Master Bob sighed from the bar "How you Fairy Tail people keep managing to stop the aging process is beyond me."

"Maybe it's someone who looks like her like a sister." Mira offered. Laxus groaned and put his head in his hands.

"This is some fucked up shit dad did this time whatever it is." he mumbled. And if I find out Mest is behind this I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

"I think I'll help." Erza said her hands clenching.

Hibiki looked at them all with pity. "I'm sorry it wasn't what you were looking for."

Jellal smiled at him "No actually this is better than what I thought. This means that we have a potential ally amongst the enemy. Now what can you tell about phantom lord?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jellal was meeting Erza for breakfast. For some reason Macbeth, Meredy, and Erik had decided to tag along. Jellal could only assume to tease Jellal relentlessly. The three of them followed him like little ducklings as he went to the café.

"You really shouldn't indulge her sweet tooth so much Jellal." Erik said behind him. "She's not going to have teeth when you guys get older." Meredy giggled.

"When I want your opinion Erik, I'll ask for it." Jellal groaned. It was too early for this. Macbeth yawned behind him.

Erza was standing outside the café, but she was not alone. Jellal's eyes widened when he saw she was wearing a pink frog costume like Frosch wears. Someone next to her was wearing one as well. Sting was doing his best not to laugh, Lector was not doing as good of a job hiding it, while Rogue looked like he wanted to run away somewhere.

"Where did you even find that Frosch?" Rogue asked sweat running down his face

"I saw it in the back of your closet and she wanted something to wear for her hide and seek game." Frosch said

"Did you want to wear it today?" Reaper asked She pulled the hood down. "I'm sure I can find something in my requip space."

"No, I'm not going to wear it!" Rogue sputtered

"It allows for flexibility and function. While also being quite comfortable." Erza said while Reaper Reaper nodded next to her.

"Frosch thinks so too! That's why I bought it for him!"

Macbeth smiled and looked to Erik. "Please tell me he's worn it?"

"Several times." Eric said grinning widely. Meredy giggled again which caused Reaper to turn to them. Her portal spell started to form, but Rogue reached for her hand.

"Jellal. You're late." Erza said turning to him. He couldn't help but smile at her in the pink frog suit. She had her arms crossed in front of her and a frown on her face. She looked at the members behind him. "You didn't say they would be joining you. Or else I would have brought my guild members."

"They invited themselves unfortunately." Rogue was holding onto Reapers wrist. He was whispering to her as her eyes shifted to a gold slits. Erik took a step back and shoved Meredy forward like she could shield him. Jellal looked to him in confusion. But the poison dragon slayer was silent for once. Her gaze came to him and he felt an odd pull for a moment, but then the sensation went away. He looked at Erza who shrugged. He pointed to the twin dragon slayers and the woman next to them an eyebrow raised. "It looks like you already have company.

"I ran into them while waiting for you. Reaper here is staying with Sabertooth for the time being,"

"She's playing hide and seek." Frosch said.

"Oh is that so?" Jellal eyed the young woman getting a chance to look at her closely. She seemed shy and quiet and didn't seem to be expelling that magical energy he felt yesterday before she went into Pandemonium.

"Are we going to stand here all day and stare at the building?" Meredy asked unperturbed. She grabbed Jellal's arm and began to pull him toward the café.

Reaper looked up to Rogue, smiling. "Food?"

He laughed. "You're as bad as Frosch." He picked up the Exceed in question and wrapped a hand behind Reapers waist gently leading her into the café.

The group found a large table and introductions were made. The waitress brought out drinks and menus for them. "So, Erza. Why do you have a frog suit?" Jellal asked curiously. He was aware Erza enjoyed clothing almost as much as armor but was unsure whys he would have such an item, or why she would have it now.

"Oh. One time Frosch was lost and she said she bought you one. I tried it on then. I thought it was quite comfortable and bought myself one."

"And you just happened to have it with you?" Macbeth asked looking up from the menu.

"You never know when it might come in handy. It is best to be prepared for all possible scenarios."

Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose. "And in what scenario requires you to dress like a pink frog?"

The three pink frogs exchanged glances with each other. "Now" They said in unison.

The waitress came and took their orders and shortly after brought out their food. Both girls had ordered pancakes, if they could even be called that, covered in all sorts of sweet toppings. Macbeth was sitting to reaper's right and looked at the concoction then at his own food. Erza's was all strawberries, while Reaper's was a combination of berries. Sabertooth's members looked at the girls in awe as they dug in.

"Where does it go?" Sting asked and Eric spit some of his drink out. Meredy smacked him.

Reaper saw Macbeth looking at her food and stopped. "Do you want some?" She asked pointing at her odd concoction of whipped cream, powder sugar, fruit, and syrup. When he didn't respond she put a small portion of everything on her fork. And leaned over to him "open."

Eric, Meredy and Jellal all stared in awe as Macbeth looked at the girl for a moment then opened his mouth. He chewed what she had given her and his eyes lit up. "Good right?" She asked. He nodded at her his eyes bright. "You can have some more if you want." She smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes changing to that gold again like they had before. She pushed her plate towards him a little so it was between them.

Erza pulled hers close and her aura darkened. She glared at Jellal. "Don't you dare try to touch mine."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Meredy was smiling as Macbeth shared with Reaper. "I don't think I've ever seen you so calm with someone before." Reaper had leaned back and was messing with one of Macbeth's braids. Erik stopped mid bite to watch. When she was happy with it, she went back to her food. She noticed the people staring at her at the table and blushed.

"Macbeth's got his first crush" Erik cooed Macbeth flung a piece of his food at him which he dodged. "She's too young for you." Erik continued to tease him.

"You're one to talk about too young. How old is Kinana?" Macbeth countered. Erik smacked the table and stood up scowling.

"You leave her out of this!" Erik growled.

"Then sit down and shut up you short tempered idiot." Macbeth said.

Jellal hit the table before they two escalated further. Erik crossed his arms and sat in silence.

"Damn. I wish my guild members listened to me like that." Sting said in awe.

Macbeth looked over to Jellal, his mouth full of Reaper's food. He pushed his own food toward her. She looked at it for a moment then decided to try some. "We learned our lesson the hard way not to mess with him." Reaper looked over at Jellal. Her eyes glowed again for a moment then changed back.

"So, they fear you like my guild fears Master Ivan, but respect you like Sabertooth respects Sting." she looked at him carefully. "You don't seem like someone to fear."

Jellal smiled but not in a nice way. "Ah, I wasn't always a nice guy-"

"Oh, I know. I can see that." She interrupted him. Macbeth looked over at her. "I see souls. I see everything about people. Who they are, who they were, and sometimes who they will become. It's just, well, you're not as bad as you think you are."

Erza leaned forward intrigued. "I've been trying to tell him that for years. He never listens to me."

"I can show you." Reaper said. Eyes lighting up. "Or at least I can give a comparison."

Meredy moved in closer hands clapping. "OOOh yes! Yes!"

Reaper looked around. "It may draw unwanted attention, but since we're close to the arena, they may not notice..."

Macbeth waved a hand nonchalantly "I use reflector magic." He closed his eyes for a moment then looked up again. "all good. Any spell cast in here will just reflect in these walls."

Reaper watched him in awe. "We may need to have a chat later." She said. "Alright I'll make this quick." She produced an orb for them to see. "I've removed Aura's from the soul because that's another layer of the soul. Auras give colors to the soul which is a whole other lesson. Since I'm comparing Masters, this is a representation of Sting's soul." The orb was a bright white. There were small flecks of black. "Like all humans we are not all good and not all evil so the small flecks you see are moments that Sting made bad decisions. As a whole though he's made good decisions, especially since adulthood. The orb changed and a dark orb came up instead. Reaper shuddered as it came up. "This is Master Ivan's soul." her voice was lower as though even speaking about him frightened her. "The good decisions are smaller, but there have been some there. He does have some love for his family for instance." She pulled at a sliver of the orb. "He tries to deny it even to himself but cannot hide it from his soul. But his dark intentions cloud all his decisions. His desire for power and revenge give his soul this dark hue." She shuddered and released the soul and another replaced it. It was a gray color with black streaks through it. "This is Jellal's soul. It is not perfect as he hasn't had a perfect life. But he's spent years making up for it. The gray that you see are actually his doing." She looked over at Jellal. "His refusal to forgive himself actually taints his soul. If that self-doubt were removed…" she pinched a piece of the orb and it became a silver glowing brightly in the room. "the soul would burn brighter." She looked up at him her yes glowing gold as she closed her hand into a fist and the orb disappeared. Her eyes returned to a violet color. Nothing like Laxus' yellow. Jellal noted. He stared down at his food thinking about her demonstration. Understanding his choice not to discuss it further, the group continued to talk about the matches and other subjects and eat. They were starting to finish up. Reaper pulled something out of her requip space and handed it to Sting. "That should be enough right? Or do you need more?

Erik looked at the amount she gave Sting. "Where the heck did you get all that? Did you rob something before you came here?"

Reaper shrugged "I've got tons of things in my requip space. I don't know what any of its from yet. Shit ton of staffs, bunch of money, some chests. Lots of armors and clothes. Once I leave here I'll go in and catalog it I guess. Maybe it'll trip some memories since I put it all in there for a reason. But right now don't know." She tapped her chin "Maybe I was a robber I do have some masks in my requip space."

Erza turned to her. "I can help you catalog it after the games if you'd like. I take inventory of my space quite often.

"Sure. I'd appreciate the help from someone who uses magic like mine."

Sting counted enough for the group and gave a hefty tip. "You sure you don't mind paying? We can all chip in"

Reaper waved her hand at him. "Your guild has been more than kind to me. Let me return the favor. Besides, this was nice." Her smile was bright reaching her eyes.

The group left the café and were about to head their separate ways when Reaper called them into the alley way again. "I can get you there faster if you want." She opened up portals on the walls of the alley way.

Jellal looked at all of the portals "You can open up multiple portals leading to different locations?

"Yeah sure. I can open tons at time. Sting, Jellal this one will take you to the Master's area, Erza, this will send you to where your team is waiting. Meredy, Macbeth, Erik, you all can meet your team through this one and Rogue, Frosch and I will go through this one here.

Erik looked at her in awe. "Wait a second. Anyone can use these things? Not just you."

"Mmmhmm."

"And they don't have to be with you to use them?"

"Nope I just have to cast it."

"How far can it go?"

"I can make it for anywhere I've been. So right now, since my memory is shit only the places in Crocus, Raven's Tail and the places along the way, but once I remember places I can go there too."

Erik's eyes lit up, and he started rambling about never getting sick again on missions. Macbeth grabbed him and pushed him toward the one Reaper had pointed to as theirs "You don't understand Macbeth because you've never experienced it." Macbeth yanked him close and whispered "but when you're sick it's the only time the rest of us get any peace and quiet." He pushed him through and Meredy waved goodbye to the others as she followed. Macbeth turned and waved before he did go through the portal closing on his heels. Erza went through her portal with it closing as she went through.

Jellal and Sting went through theirs. It was like walking through a door. Jellal expected it to feel odd or to feel some sort of after effect, but nothing happened. Both he and Sting turned to see the wall behind them becoming a wall again.

"Well shit-" Sting said looking at the wall. "Erik's not wrong." Jellal looked around. It hadn't occurred to him when Reaper had offered to open a portal for them that people might notice, but luckily they were the first ones here. "You think she can see the other side?" He mused

Sting shrugged. He was touching the wall they had come through. "You'll have to ask. I want to take her to Fairy Tails Tavern tonight after the games if you want to ask her then. Dang that would be so great to travel and not get sick. Not to mention how quick you could finish missions. Probably why she has stashes in that requip space."

"No Erza and I actually have our theories on that." Sting turned away from the wall and looked at him. "I'll tell you about it later. We went to see Hibiki and found out a couple things with his archive magic. But there's still a lot we don't know yet." Jellal said quietly

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Jellal shushed him as he heard voices coming. Other masters began to arrive. Makarav and Bob came in together. Goldmine not far behind them. Makarov seemed surprised to see both boys already there. Ivan and Josef came in together. Ivan stormed toward Makarov.

"Where is she old man?" He spits out staring down at his father.

"Where is who? Makarov asked looking unperturbed.

"Don't play stupid with me." You took her. My guild searched for her all night and couldn't find her." Ivan poked his father in the chest but Makarov didn't budge. Sting tried to jump forward but Jellal held him back.

"Makarov is stronger than both of us combined. If he wanted this to be a fight, he would deal with it." Jellal whispered in Sting's ear.

"What about-"

"Frosch and Lector will be fine in the crowd." Jellal said more loudly and he squeezed Stings arm. Sting nodded.

Makarov looked up at his son appearing to be bored or just tired. "Ivan, I'm afraid you can't blame me every time things don't go your way. If you lost someone that is your problem. Not mine or my children's."

"Do we have a problem gentleman?" Princess Hisui came into the Master's area with her armed guard. She looked to Jellal. Ivan scowled.

"Simply a family matter your majesty."

"Good then let the first of the games begin."


	10. Chapter 10

Erza stood with her team mates as the judges were announcing todays matches. Today was going to be a reversal with the one on one matches being in the morning and the evening they would have the team competitions. It was announced that two of the teams would be eliminated at the end of the day today based off of the scores. Erza looked at the score board. Since she had come in second place in Pandemonium and Juvia had won her match, they were in first place. Mira had come in third in Pandemonium, Erik's win in the individual matches had pushed them into second place, blue Pegasus was in third, freed's draw and Mira's third place spot in Pandemonium put Fairy Tail A in fourth place while Rufus's fights in both games put Sabertooth in fifth place. Even with Reaper's win in Pandemonium Raven's Tail was in sixth. Erza knew from her own experience that the score boards could easily change from the day's matches. She listened to the crowd as she heard them discuss who may be going, who they wanted to go and the overall disappointment of dwindling down the teams.

"What the heck" Natsu said "They've done 8 teams for a few years now."

"Probably want to keep everyone on their toes. Gray said. Leaning on the balcony rail looking into the arena." Or else they want more battle royales going forward and figure it'll be easier with less teams."

"Or don't want us to kill one another." Erza mused looking across the field at Phantom Lord and Raven's Tail. She no longer wore the Frog suit but her everyday armor.

"Maybe they know Phantom Lord and Raven's Tail are up to something so they're making this new rule as a reason why they'll be gone tomorrow." Lucy said optimistically.

"Maybe they're up to something and are trying to get rid of some of our support." Gray countered. He turned back so he was facing them still leaning on the balcony. "Get rid of one of the Fairy tail teams or either Sabertooth or Crime Sorciere perhaps."

Erza nodded. "Yes that seems more likely if they are the ones behind it. Let's hope that this is just something made up by the judges to lessen the numbers and there is no ulterior motive, but plan for the worst." The others nodded.

Natsu looked over at Gray "Hey saw you talking to Leon last night. How come they didn't compete this year?"

"Since they couldn't compete with Jura, Sherria joining Blue Pegasus after marrying Ren, and Chelia losing her magic they just felt like they didn't have enough people to compete. Leon was upset about it, but he's hoping Meredy will be on their team next year." He smirked and Juvia squealed.

"But Meredy is with Crime Sorciere." Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Leon likes her. You dummy." Lucy said. "He's going to ask her to join his guild." She turned to Gray "And maybe more?"

He shrugged. "He didn't say but he was very awkward last night."

"I can't wait to see what Jellal says about that." Erza said smiling. "You know he thinks of her as a little sister. Any suitor will need to go through him."

Gray laughed. "Yeah I warned him. I told him Juvia would need to approve it too since they were best friends." Juvia was dancing around happily. "Somehow I don't see that being a problem though."

The judges announced the first individual match of the morning Jager of Quatro Cerberus vs Sawyer of Crime Sorciere.

Gray stood closer to Erza as the match began. He spoke quietly, but the others weren't paying attention as Juvia was still dancing. Natsu was watching the match intently with Lucy by his side. "You've been spending quite a bit of your time with Jellal since we got here."

Erza leaned on the rail next to him "Does that surprise you? We have been friends since we were children and it's rare for us to have time to spend with one another."

Gray sighed he leaned in close "Erza, take your own advice you gave me and tell him how you really feel." He watched the match with Sawyer and Jager. The burly man was not match for Sawyer's speed. "How much longer do you think Crime Sorciere will be around anyways? If Meredy leaves to join Lamia Scale? Richard was there too talking to Jura last night so Richard could come with Meredy if he wanted. Sorano has Yukino at Sabertooth. Erik has Kinana in our guild as much as I'm not looking forward to seeing him more." Gray groaned and Erza smiled. "That leaves Sawyer and Macbeth which both seem like they'll go where their friends go. And Jellal, he'll go where you go."

Erza sighed and looked at him a tear forming. "If Jellal really wanted a relationship with me, there have been plenty of chances. He's never taken them. He pushed me away Gray. We work well together. We're good friends and we'll always just be on that edge, nothing more. If Crime Sorciere goes away, then I am sure he'll find some other reason to stay away."

"Or you can give him a reason to stay." Gray brushed away the tear before anyone noticed it and Juvia came back. "All I'm saying is you won't know unless you ask." Juvia came up to join them then still smiling. She stepped between them and Gray wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. He kissed her forehead and looked at Erza over Juvias head. Erza understood. She had told him to finally work out his feelings with Juvia and the ice mage was making an effort to finally let the water mage in.

Sawyer knocked Jager out shortly after and Natsu was hollering down to the arena. The next match was Ren vs Aria. Two air mages. Erza saw Juvia stiffen in Gray's arms and he pulled her tighter. "Juvia hopes that Phantom lord is one of the ones eliminated. Juvia does not want to be reminded of her old guild anymore." It made Erza think of Reaper and Raven's Tail. While the mage said nothing of leaving her guild, her and Frosch's talk about 'hide and seek' suggested that she was not returning to her guild anytime soon. She looked in Sabertooth's guild's stadium area. She saw the pink frog suit and smiled. She still questioned what she had heard last night from Hibiki, and their breakfast this morning had not helped. She had not confronted Mest about it yet, nor Master Makarov. She thought it best to do so after the games. Still she could not help but wonder about his girl and if she could somehow be the same one somehow. While the ages didn't match up, she wasn't that concerned with it. She and Jellal were technically the same age yet he was now 7 years her senior as well. Depending on the situation she would either tease him for hanging out with someone so young or remind him that they are the same age. Then there was master Mavis who looked like a child still but was over 100.

"Looks like Reaper still hasn't come back." Gray noted. Erza looked across to see what he saw. A tall lithe woman had her arm loped around Nicholai's shoulder as he watched the match. "He doesn't seem too concerned anymore either." The woman was beautiful but looked deadly. He hair was a dark shade of purple, almost black. Her clothes barely covered her, compared to the clothes Reaper had worn which had covered all of her. Her lips were painted a deep purple that matched her hair. She was whispering something to Nicholai, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Are you surprised?" Natsu asked looking that way for a moment too. "They don't care about their guild members like we do. Look at Flare."

"I hope that girl is ok." Lucy said anxiously.

The arena's match was getting pretty heated. Both mages were skilled in air magic and both wielded it in different ways. Erza had fought Aria before so she was aware of what the mage could do. She also remembered what he had done to master Makarov.

"Come on Ren!" Natsu punched the rail and was jumping up and down. "Kick his ass!"

"Ren, you prissy bastard! Don't you let that pansy ass get the best of you!" Erza could hear Gajeel yelling into the arena as well. "Maybe you should have let your wife sub in for ya!" There was arguing over at the other Fairy Tail balcony "Eh shut up will ya? I just want Aria to lose."

Natsu didn't stop either. "Come on Ren! Wendy would have been done with this match already!"

Aria laid a final blow on Ren and he was knocked out. Natsu and Gajeel were booing. Erza shook her head.

Next up was Olga vs. Laxus Natsu shouted and jumped up and down like a child at Christmas time. "Oh this is going to be great!"

The two large men entered into the arena and stared at one another. While the animosity was gone between the guilds, these were still two guilds that liked to prove that they were the best. They shook hands though. Laxus threw off his coat. Erza glanced over to see Reaper moving up in the stands to get closer. She had Lector on one shoulder and Frosch on another. She wondered if it was because of her interest in the fight, because it was Olga fighting, or because it was Laxus fighting. She looked over at Raven's Tail and saw Nicholai and the woman staring at her. He looked the way she was looking but didn't seem to notice anything. Erza forced herself to pay attention to the games below but hoped Erik was listening. She needed a silent warning to get to Sabertooth.

Jellal's communication lacrima pinged in his pocket. He opened it and listened.

'Not sure why we bother having these things when your girlfriend just thinks about me." Erik said.

"What the hell-"

"Put blondie on" Jellal looked between Makarov and Sting. "Gods your dumb. Young blondie. The baby Natsu. Hurry up."

Jellal silently reminded him he was going to have a chat about _who_ was the master later. He tapped the lacrima at Sting who was watching the games intently. He had to do it several times. A very scantily clad woman came up to Ivan in the mean time. In her demeanor she reminded him of Ultear back when he was under her control. She sat in the older man's lap for a moment and whispered in his ear. He wrapped his hands around her and the other masters turned.

"Sting" he said louder and tapped him again. Sting saw it finally and took the lacrima. Jellal did his best to listen to the conversation and watch Ivan. Makarov watched his son as well, his face dark. Ivan nodded and the woman stood with grace. She kissed Ivan deeply. "You will not regret it Master." She said sashaying out of the master's area. She glanced back as she did and blew a kiss to those who were watching her leave. Her eyes landed on Jellal's and she smiled before heading back to her guild. Jellal could see the Raven's Tail mark at the small of her back.

Sting handed the lacrima back to him. "Thanks."

Jellal nodded. He would get the information from someone later. In the meantime, they needed to act as though all was normal and watch the tournaments. Olga was struggling against Laxus' relentless attacks. While both shared similar magic, the dragon slayer fought with a ferocity Jellal had learned to associate with their kind. Perhaps the only one who did not share it was Wendy, but while she did not love to fight like the others, she was tenacious against a true foe. Jellal looked over to Ivan. He was surprised to see that the man was watching the match so intently as well. He did not have the scowl on like he normally did, but had a look like he had found water in the desert. It was not unnoticed by Makarov either.

"If Ivan dares to try anything against my boy I'll kill him" Makarov whispered. Jellal looked down to see a look of fury he had never seen on the man. "I won't let him hurt that boy any more."

Laxus knocked out Olga with a bolt of lighting that lit up the entire arena. Jellal covered his eyes for a moment, blinded. Had it been someone who didn't share the same magic, they probably would have died from that strong of a spell.

The final match before the intermission was called. The intermission would be a long one today as today's match would take place at nightfall. The final match was going to be Erza vs. Nicholai. Sting laughed.

"That guy is a gonner." Sting said looking over at Ivan. "Hey Dreyer! You should just save him a trip to the infirmary and call it now." Goldmine and Master Bob nodded but Jellal was silent.

Ivan smiled. "Makarov could always call off the match. Couldn't you, dear old dad?" Josef smiled and Jellal wondered if that's why they put the two against one another. Then again, even Hibiki wasn't able to find out much about this Nicholai's magic.

Nicholai had taken off his suit jacket and tie as he entered the arena but was still well dressed for someone who was about to fight a one on one match with a weapons mage. Erza entered the arena in her casual armor, alert but calm. He looked up into Sabertooth's stands and blew a kiss. Erza scowled and said something that the lacrimas didn't pick up since the match hadn't started yet. Nicholai smiled at her. He had a few bruises that Jellal hadn't seen before. Since he hadn't fought yet, he assumed it could only be because he had displeased Ivan somehow.

The bell rang and Erza sprung. So far, she had not brandished any weapons, choosing instead brute force. Nicholai was quick to move though, and was able to dodge her with ease. He smiled when she almost landed in the sand from her own force, but she was able to catch her balance. She spun around and tried to strike him with a kick. He dodged the attack as well. It reminded Jellal of sparring with Erik. Since the man could hear everything, from muscle contractions to thoughts, it made it near impossible to surprise him. This man may have a similar skill. Everything Erza tried to land Nicholai dodged yet he didn't try any of his own attacks.

Erza was growing weary from being on offense for so long, yet she would never let her opponent see he was wearing her down. At the very least she knew the match was thirty minutes. She could last that long. She needed to figure something out that would work against him though. She tried to act on instinct like she had with her fight against Erik, for she had surmised the same thing Jellal had. Nicholai's incessant smile was beginning to get on her nerves. She wanted to wipe it off of his face. She let that fill her head as she struck.

"My skills don't work quite like that Scarlett." Nicholai said, still smiling. "I can't read your thoughts." She went in for a kick which he dodged but this time he went in to strike. He grabbed her throat and with more strength than she knew he had he lifted her up. "You had your fun. Now it is my turn." She grabbed at her throat as she felt a fog begin to pull around her. "first, forget." Her armor disappeared off of her and she was left with just her regular clothing she wore underneath it. He tsked. "aw how disappointing. I was hoping it would all go away. Thought I would give everyone a show." He dropped her to the arena's sandy ground and she gasped for air. She tried to requip something, anything, but each time it just fizzled. Nicholai smiled above her. "Now, let's see. You have quite a few interesting memories for me to mess with in that pretty head of yours." He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. The fog began to take over her again. "hmm, Kyoka or the tower? The tower seems to have more." The arena around her began to fade and she felt chains on her wrists. Wrists that were too small. She looked down. Her clothes were just tattered rags. She looked around. The arena was gone. Slaves were around her. Her long hair was short. She felt the sting of a whip at her back.

"Get back to work!" Waves of the things she had endured in the tower hit her at once. She felt the bite of the whips. The cold steel of the chains. This was no illusion. The guards began to drag her away to torture her. In her head she knew what would happen next and she screamed and kicked and fought against the guard, but she was weak and alone. Jellal, Simon, Milliana, all of them were nowhere to be found. Jellal wouldn't come save her this time. No one would save her. Nothing could save her. She screamed when they took her eye.

Jellal watched from the Master's arena his hands balled into fists as Erza screamed. Sorano had messaged him saying Erik had to leave the arena. He couldn't handle whatever was going on in Erza's head. Makarov's face was unreadable. He watched the timer.

Nicholai stood up releasing Erza from his grasp as he smiled above. "Look at the mighty Titania fall! Underneath all that armor and weapons just a scared broken, pathetic little girl." Erza was kneeling in the sand, Jellal could see blood coming from the eye the zealots had taken from her. Blood was also forming from welts long since healed from the tower. He clenched his hands tighter. He glanced over at his guild. They saw the marks too. Recognized it for what it was. Sorano was holding Sawyer back, while Macbeth looked away, fear etched in his face.

"Makarov. Call it." Jellal ground out.

"Erza will never forgive me." Makarov said forlorn. "My children said not to call the matches no matter what." He was torn between honoring her choice and doing what he wanted to do.

Erza watched as people around her were hurt. Grandpa Rob stood in front of her. Erza screamed again as he was killed protecting her. She felt the magic power rise in her and pulled all of the weapons around her to her. She didn't need saving. She would fight for her freedom.

Nicholai's eyes widened as a magic circle formed under Erza and dozens of her weapons appeared. "what the hell-" He searched through her memories and realized his folly. She had started the rebellion. She had learned her magic, albeit it haphazardly, in that tower. She was going to kill him he realized. She was going to kill him thinking he was one of them. She was out of reach for him to touch her so he pushed his magic out hard and fast trying to pull her from the memory quickly. The weapons came at him, but he watched her face begin to lose the glaze his magic tended to give its victims. She regained control as one sword was very close to his eye. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Erza." Nicholai said calmly. He could see the rage in her good eye. The other one bleeding. "Don't kill me. The match is yours." He whispered the last part. He knew he was going to hear from Master Ivan for failing again. But at least he would be alive.

Erza stood. Her whole body was shaking and the weapons around him quivered. Her magic power raised as her anger grew. Now that she had control of her magic power again. She requipped back into her armor. Nicholai couldn't help but smile. He had dug around in her head enough to know she wore it as much to protect her emotions as it was to protect herself in battle, maybe even more so. A blade close to his neck got closer and nicked him and he hissed.

"What's the matter Nicholai? You seem to enjoy pain." Erza said as she stepped toward him.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I conceded." Nicholai said looking at her. He was getting a bit of his composure back "If you don't want to take that concession..." he hit her with his magic again, as she was close enough now for him to use more force, choosing the time she was tortured by Kyoka. "You have a lot of memories I can play with."

Erza dropped to the ground her whole body shaking. The weapons around him dissipating. He kneeled in front of her. "In some ways you really are pretty strong. Like Lydia. Both of you have endured such harsh torture and remain standing." he whispered in her ear. She wouldn't hear her now but she would remember this later. It took me forever to break her. To completely rid her of her memories, and yet one day here and she seems to at least have an inkling of the woman she was. Shame really. I try so hard to do things the nice way. Now Kage will have to put her in line again and the process will begin all over." He stood as the bell tolled and he released her from the memories. "It appears as though we will need to settle for a draw." Nicholai fixed his shirt so everything was back in place and Erza looked up at him venomously. "I'll see you around Miss Scarlett. Do get that eye checked out. It looks painful." He left the arena as Fairy Tails members rushed in. Erza's body was still shaking feeling the after effects. Nicholai shuddered. He was glad he had personally never tangled with that particular demon. Kage was enough of a problem. Edessa waited for him at the edge of the arena.

"Have fun?" The woman asked.

Nicholai shrugged. "I wasn't expecting that last part. It appears that she was always a little bit of a spit fire." She put his tie back on for him and handed him his jacket. "I'm assuming you were able to find her?"

"She's moved away now. But we know who she's with at least. It won't be long. We'll strike tonight after the match. Kage is looking forward to his chance for blood."

"Who is going in for our team?"

"Obra." Edessa smiled at him. A dynamic duo if I do say so myself.

"Your doing?"

"I may have suggested it. I may have suggested who of Fairy Tail Team B goes in as well. I wanted some entertainment while we wait for tonight." They looked into the arena and watched as the Fairy Tail members fawned over the mighty Titania. The woman could barely stand on her own. Gray and Natsu had each grabbed a side and were helping her to the infirmary. Edessa whistled. "What kind of memories does she have?"

"Quite a few that I can incapacitate her with again if need be. She won't be a problem."

"After Kage destroys a few people in the arena tonight there will be less problems to contend with." Let's get you cleaned up. Your suits all dirty." She tsked at him. "We want you looking your best when your beloved comes back to us."

Erza sat in the infirmary as her friends bustled around her. Wendy healed her wounds and she was able to see out of her eye again. The welts were scars once more. "I'm sorry I failed you all." She whispered." Her head was buried in her arms. She wasn't sure if they could even hear her.

"You didn't fail Erza." Natsu said. His dragon ears had heard at least. "You got a draw out of it at least, and you weren't expecting his magic. In a real fight you would have won against him eventually." He gave her his famous Natsu smile, but she didn't see it.

"I think I'm just going to rest for a bit. Thank you for healing me Wendy."

"Of course Erza." Wendy said quietly.

"Do you want any of us to come with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. I just need some time. I should be back before the next match. Probably. Wendy?" She turned to the young dragon slayer. "If I'm called for the match would you mind going in for me?"

"Sure." She looked at the requip mage worriedly. Like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't. She rushed over and gave Erza a hug and Erza hugged her back. "If you change your mind just let us know ok?"

"Of course." Erza walked slowly to her room. She watched behind her to see if anyone followed her, but no one did. When she got to her room, she locked the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror. The reflection kept flickering between her as the adult now and the child from the tower. She requipped a sword and threw it at the mirror shattering it to pieces. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees as she began to cry. Her body shook, out of fear, out of pain, out of sorrow. She couldn't stop.

She felt arms come around her and looked up at what remained of the mirror to see blue hair. She thought to shy away from him but instead turned into him and crawled into his lap wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close and rubbed her back as she cried. He didn't try to talk to her, he was just there. As her cries subsided, he wiped away her tears. She tried to hide her face from him, knowing she must look awful. But he just lifted them both up off of the floor and sat her gently on the bed. He disentangled himself for a minute while he went to her restroom, grabbed her some tissues, then sat next to her.

"I'm certain I locked the door when I came in" Erza said after a moment. She still couldn't stop the shaking and Jellal took her hand to calm her.

He smiled at her. "I did spend a lot of years on the run from the council. You acquire certain skills."

Erza couldn't help but smile as well. "A locked door typically means do not disturb."

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Chocolate red rimmed eyes met hazel anguished ones. "Tell me to go and I will." He whispered.

She looked down. Around all others she never wanted to appear weak. But he knew better. He knew that girl from the tower. She began shaking again. "Please don't go." She whispered. "I need you."

He pulled her close again. She didn't cry any more but she was shaking. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them around her shoulders. "What happened?"

Erza shook her head. She did her best to explain Nicholai's magic. How it wasn't an illusion but more of being trapped in those memories. She felt his arms tighten around him, but didn't tell him it was too tight.

"The worst part was, he took away the small good things from there too. Milianna, Sho, Simon, Wally." She paused looking up at him. "You. None of you were there. When they took my eye, no one came to my rescue. There was no one for me to rescue after Grandpa Rob died. I just wanted to kill all of them."

She continued. "When that wasn't enough, he used what Kyoka did to me when she was trying to find you. He was talking to me while I was stuck in the memory, mocking me."

He put his head over hers. She inhaled his scent. It calmed her in a way nothing else seemed to. She clung to his clothes. It was beginning to get dark. Erza was surprised how much time had passed. The trumpets blared in the arena

"The next match is about to start. You should be going back." She said into his neck. She started to push him away but he kept her close not moving.

"My guild is fine without me. The next match is a battle royale. Macbeth is supposed to be fighting. If things get too dicey, Sting or Makarov will call it. I also gave Erik permission to call the match for Crime Sorciere if he feels the need. I'm here for as long as you need me."

"I'd like take a nap then. But if something happens make sure to wake me." Jellal nodded. He pulled himself higher onto the bed and let her get comfortable cuddled around him. "If it seems like I'm dreaming of that place wake me."

"Of course". Jellal pulled the blanket around her and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes.

"And for the record, I always need you." she said before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reaper sat with some of Sabertooths peculiar friends. To her right was a dog man, a man with ridiculously long eyebrows that she had the urge to cut, a tall overbearing man, a man with white hair, and Meredy sat next to her smiling. To her left was a cat like woman and a woman with a calm demeanor, a katana at her side. They seemed. Rogue had grabbed her as soon as the individual matches had ended and had introduced her to these people. They were guilds who were watching not competing this year. Rogue had spoken quietly to the woman with the katana as Meredy had come over. She knew this Lamia Scale rather well. Reaper saw her soul change pink as she came near the white haired man. Katana lady had nodded. Rogue had promised her she would be safe and then he had rushed back before his match tonight before Reaper could try to persuade him to drop out. Now she was quiet as she waited, watching the area around her. Since Obra and Kage were scheduled to fight in the match, she didn't expect them in particular to try anything, at least until after so she was breathing a little easier. Still she looked for Nicholai. She had seen him blow a kiss at him. She had assumed Rogue had as well hence this choice. She questioned for the umpteenth time just leaving this city. The sun was beginning to set and the arena's lacrimas began to turn on. The arena itself would remain dark. The match was giving an advantage to those who use dark magic. She frowned knowing Kage was in his element. She hoped Rogue could hold his own like he said he could. She changed her vision to her dragon soul so she could see better as the contestants went into the arena.

Meredy shuffled next to her. "I can't see anything." She complained. She looked at the lacrimas and groaned. "I hate watching the lacrimas. They only focus on certain people." She looked at Reaper's eyes and grinned broadly. "Hey can I use my sensory link magic with you?"

Reaper let her soul magic dissipate as she looked at Meredy for a second. "Sensory link?"

Meredy nodded "I can sense what you do when the links are on both our wrists so when you do your little eye thingy I'll be able to see what you do."

"Hmm. I have a soul link spell. I wonder if its similar. I don't mind, but don't forget my senses are sharper than most. Dragon slayer and all."

"If it's too much I'll break the link." Meredy said excitedly. "I did make the mistake of making a link with Erik once. I put it on him while he was sleeping so he didn't know." She shivered as she cast her spell on both their wrists. "I will never do that again. The things that man hears. Ugh."

Reaper nodded. "Soul magic is similar so I could see how his magic can be both a gift and a curse sometimes." She watched the pink band light up on her wrist.

"All done. Light those eyes up. I want to see Macbeth kick some dark guild butt." Meredy said happily and Leon laughed beside her.

Reaper changed her eyes again and heard Meredy's intake of breath. She smiled. By now all contestant had entered the arena. Fairy Tail's Gajeel and Lucy, Macbeth from Crime Sorciere, Rogue from Sabertooth, Rocker from Quattro Cerberus, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Obra from Raven's Tail and Kage from Phantom Lord.

"They're so black." Meredy whispered. Reaper nodded. Meredy looked at her, and through this sensory link, Reaper didn't need to look back to know that the young woman now feared for her. She tried to push back the memories of what Kage had done to her, but traced over the lines on her arms under her clothes without thinking. Kagura and Milliana seemed to notice the movement as well, but said nothing.

The judges explained the rules to the audience. This was a battle royale. Rules were simple. Stay within the boundaries of the circle the longest and win. Knock outs and you're out. A knock out gave your team two points, if you kicked someone out you got a point. But if someone took you out, they got your points. Reaper increased her hearing since it appeared the lacrimas wouldn't be catching the beginning of the match. She could hear Kages laughter as he began to mock those in the arena while they waited for the match to begin. He looked at Lucy and told her she would be a great appetizer to hold him off until he got a hold of 'Lydia.' Reaper's eyes widened in recognition. It was the second time that day she had heard that name. Nicholai had said it to Erza as well. It had to be her real name. "Lydia." she whispered the name. She remembered the blue haired boy again. "Mysty called me Lyd." She said to no one in particular but Meredy caught it. She smiled.

"It's a lot better than Reaper." She said before turning her attention back to the arena. She nodded.

Kage turned to Rogue and came close to him. Rogue stood stock still as the demon circled him. "Her scent is all over you, dragon slayer." Rogue kept his composure, but Lydia saw his soul flicker. "She was my favorite so far. She was so much fun to break." He smiled at him. "Maybe I'll let you watch." Rogues soul flared but his face showed nothing. The man had a wonderful poker face.

The bells tolled for the match to begin and the guild members sprang into action. Rogue wasted no time going straight to Dragon Force and striking at Kage with a vicious kick. The two used their shadow forms to flit around the arena under foot everyone. Gajeel watched them carefully, but focused his attention on Obra with Eve. The snow mage had blown his snow magic at the blue man who had slumped to the ground. Eve smiled triumphantly but slumped to the ground as a small creature landed on his shoulder. The true Obra had shown himself pretty early in the match and was laughing manically. Eve was unconscious and 2 points popped up for Raven's Tail. Rocker was Obra's next victim and Gajeel hit the small creature with one of his iron fists.

Lucy summoned Scorpio who used sand buster to throw the creature close to the boundary but he had managed to stay in. Macbeth had come to join and was sending blasts of his magic void at the creature. Lucy turned and summoned Loke to help Rogue, who was struggling against the shadow demon. Loke and hit Kage in the face with his Regulus light making the shadow demon cry out in agony and Rogue smiled. There was a roar from the crowds around as Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere saw their first small victory in the match.

Gajeel, Loke and Rogue teamed up against Kage as Lucy summoned Aries to lend Macbeth a hand. She at the very least was trying to push Obra out of the ring and Aries was throwing wool bombs at Obra. But he used them to jump on and dived onto Lucy. Lucy collapsed, her spirits shimmering away as her magic power was taken away by Obra. 2 more points went to Raven's Tail. Kage smiled and in Gajeel and Rogues confusion, he lunged for the collapsed Lucy. Macbeth saw it and dove over top of her.

Meredy screamed as she saw the deep red gashes form on Macbeth's back as he hovered over Lucy, protecting her from Kage's blows. She turned away and tucked her head in Leon's chest. Since she was linked with Lydia though she couldn't unsee because she wouldn't look away. Rogue and Gajeel yanked Kage away and threw him across the arena. Still it took both of them, and Obra was still on the loose. Macbeth was worse for wear and was struggling to stand. Obra found his next victim in Gajeel as the iron dragon slayer had his attention toward Kage. Gajeels body landed in a loud thump onto the arena floor.

Kage lunged at Rogue and tackled him, his claws, now covered in Macbeths blood, lingering near Rogues neck. Rogue tried to kick him off of him and he used his own shadow slash to try to do damage but the shadow demon only laughed above him. He dug a claw into Rogue's side and Rogue cried out in agony.

"Finally I get the dragon to sing to me." Kage said. He pulled out his claw and licked the blood. "Not as good as the girls would have been but I'll get hers later."

Loke appeared again and hit Kage with his light. Rogue lifted up an arm to cover his eyes and Kage hissed above him. "You're not touching Lucy!" Loke said

Macbeth had managed to move and was throwing a barrage of magic at Obra. He finally hit the creature with his magic knocking him out of bounds. He turned to look at Lucy, who was still unconscious, before moving to help Rogue deal with Kage. Rogue was on the ground as Loke hit the demon. Macbeth unleashed his spiral pain spell on Kage and watched the demon cry out. It gave Rogue enough time to stand.

Rogue looked at Loke then at the unconscious Lucy "How"

"I'm here on my own power, so technically breaking match rules." Loke said smiling. Rogue was holding his side tight and Macbeth's back was still bleeding profusely from the slashes he had taken.

"We won't tell if you don't. Let's just wipe that sadistic grin off that guys face." Macbeth said. He was wobbly and Loke grabbed him. Macbeth looked at him oddly.

Kage lunged at the three swiping with his claws. Rogue dodged them and held him as Loke hit him with his light punches. Macbeth's eyes reddened as he warped Kage into an illusion.

"Macbeth end it!" Rogue said holding onto the struggling demon.

"I can't hit him without hitting you." Macbeth said his eyes widening. Loke was beginning to fade. Using so much of his own power was taking its toll.

"I can't hold him for long. Do it!"

Macbeth closed his eyes and hit both Kage and Rogue with his magic throwing both from the ring. He saw Kage try to lunge for Rogue again but Minerva and Sting were already their stings hands glowing with light. "Try it."

Macbeth was starting to sway. He felt arms grab him, careful not to touch his back. "We got you buddy." Erik said.

There was a lot of tension still on the field as the teams collected their wounded and headed to the infirmary for the most part. Kage could be heard saying he would be collecting his pound of flesh later.

Erza and Jellal were standing by the infirmary as the guild members were brought there after the tournament. Natsu was carrying Lucy in and gave Erza a nod as he passed. Minerva and Sting each had an arm around Rogue, Sting was starting to get stained with Rogue's blood. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the wound up close. Her nap had been brief and they had watched most of the match from the lacrimas, but when the match had taken a turn for the worse, they had come to join the others. Jellal moved to help Macbeth who was being held up by Erik and Sawyer. Erik waved a hand at him though. "It's ok we got him for now. He's light." Macbeth gave him a weak smile but Jellal could see the match had taken a lot out of the reflector mage. Laxus and and Pantherlily in his fighting form were helping to get Gajeel's slumped form to a bed. Ren and Hibiki had Eve and Baccus and Jager had Rocker. The teammates from each team tried to all fit in the small infirmary room and Wendy pushed her way in. "Let me in so I can help." She said shoving past Jager and War Cry.

Members who were unhurt dispersed and sat or stood as far out of the way as they could. They didn't want Wendy, or more likely Polyursica, to send them away. Wendy went to Rogue and Macbeth first since they were the worst. Sting was trying to help Rogue get out of his top, but the fabric was stuck in the wound, causing the shadow slayer to hiss in pain as he pulled. Macbeth was sitting up in the bed leaning forward so his back didn't touch anything. Sorano was yelling at him for being reckless. Macbeth just looked at the unconscious Lucy. "It was the least I could do for her." he said. Erik sighed

A portal opened in the middle of the room and Reaper appeared with Meredy, Leon and Kagura in tow. The three of them looked confused, unaware of their surroundings. Quite a few people jumped back who didn't know about her abilities. Rogue looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Macbeth, do you still have enough strength to reflect my spells in this room? I promise I'll be quick and it will be worth it." She said without preamble. Her eyes were already glowing as she began to power up her magic. "I'll do it regardless. But it will make a lot less people mad at me if you can."

Macbeth eyed her up for a moment. "I should be able to hold it for a little bit." He bounced his reflector magic off the walls as a barrier and immediately the mages in the room felt Reapers white soul magic's power. The air around them began to glow and the small spirits that she was able to see all the time they were able to see around them. She focused the spirits around the wounded and heard Rogue's exhale as the spirits went to work mending the wound. The spirits glowed brightly around the three felled by Obra, replenishing the magic power he stole with some of her own. She felt it pull from her and felt herself weakening as she did it but continued to trudge on. Sorano gasped as the claw marks on Macbeths back all but disappeared leaving nothing but pink flesh. Jellal, intrigued, came forward. He ran a hand across the mark and it brought Macbeth no pain at all, just surprise to be touched. Jellal could see old scars. It appeared whatever this magic was could do nothing to heal old wounds, but the wounds sustained today were nothing but a memory now.

Rogue's wound was the same, even though it had been deeper and had caused damage to organs, there was no sign of that damage now, other than the ripped clothing. Gajeel groaned as he started to wake up and soon the others were starting to come to as well. Natsu yelped when Lucy opened her eyes and hugged her close. Levy had jumped in Gajeels lap. Even those who didn't fight in the arena seemed to feel the effects of Reaper's magic. Erza's wounds were healed. Everyone felt invigorated, even though it was well past midnight and most had not slept for some time. When Eve opened his eyes, the last of those in the match to do so Reaper released her spell and the glow vanished from the room. She would have dropped to the ground had Kagura's reflexes not been so quick. Leon helped as soon as he caught on. Wendy stared at the woman in awe. She looked at Rogue's wound and poked it. "Even with my best healing you would have been looking at a day or two. Not minutes" she said. Rogue gently smacked her hand away and Wendy blushed. Macbeth released his spell as Kagura helped Reaper sit beside Rogue on the bed. He frowned at her. Her skin was pale and clammy now that he could see her up close. Her eyes had rings under them. It was as though that spell had taken months from her. Before he could say anything to her, her eyes widened in fear. Erik turned to her "Get out." she nodded and haphazardly made a portal.

Edessa came through the door and glanced around the room. Her eyes searching everywhere. Stronger guild members moved forward and she smiled slyly at them. "What do you want?" Sawyer asked watching the woman carefully.

Edessa seemed to pay the watchful glares no mind as she walked in. She glanced at Rogue's wound. "You seem to be looking much better." She looked at the members Obra had taken magic from, a well-manicured eyebrow lifting. "It appears all of you look much better. Obra's magic should take some time to recover from." She smiled as she looked around the room. "That is, unless you have a certain dragon slayers help." Her gaze landed on Minerva, who watched the other woman's movements carefully. "Aren't you one of Kyoka's failed experiments?" She smiled when Minerva glared at her. Olga grabbed her before she tried to attack. "Kyoka always did prefer the dumb pretty ones."

"You shouldn't instigate them Edessa." Nicholai said from the doorway. She smiled and turned to see Erza's reaction. Jellal had put himself between Nicholai and Erza. How chivalrous. Erza's hands clenched and unclenched behind him. "Clearly she isn't here anymore."

"Perhaps we should sit here and wait. We could get to know her new friends better." She perched herself on the end of Macbeth's bed and crossed her long legs. "You got to know Erza so well earlier. I'm sure you could learn a lot from this lot. Maybe we'll see why she left you for these emo boys hmm?" She turned her head to look at Macbeth and Rogue who both were scowling at her.

Nicholai grinned. "Well at least she didn't replace me with one of the Blue Pegasus boys. Clearly it's not just a looks thing. If she wants to lower her standards that's on her." He leaned against the doorway. "She's damaged goods now anyways." He and Edessa watched the reactions of the guild members in the room. Most were barely containing their anger. Edessa laughed.

"Didn't take you long to replace Lydia did it?" Erik asked Nicholai looked up at him. Erik grinned knowing seeing the shock on his face from using her name. "You shouldn't be able to hear me" Nicholai said carefully."

"I can't hear what you're thinking but I can hear what you say. You said her name. So did Kage today." Erik said tapping his ears. "You want to talk about her being damaged goods yet you replace her with this skank."

Edessa smiled. "Oh Lydia has always been nothing but a pawn. To us, to your guilds. You'll fight over where she'll belong. Someone with power like hers can only be as such." She tapped her chin. "Come to think of it, Kage is truly the only one I know of that only wants her for her. And he only wants her flesh." She came close to Erik a breath away from him. "And I would be careful who you name call." she warned. "after all you only have one eye to watch your little snake girl with."

He swiped at her and she jumped away gracefully laughing and tsking at him.

"Enough." Jellal said. He grabbed her wrist and tossed her to Nicholai's side. "It's time for both of you to leave."

Edessa looked at the arm he had touched. Surprised he had managed to grab her without her noticing. Jellal stood between them and most of the teams now. Nicholai smiled and stepped between Edessa and Jellal.

"Hmm, first one of your team strikes Edessa then you grab her. What do you think Des? Want to talk to the judges about fighting outside the arena?"

Jellal took a step forward. "Do you think I give a damn about these matches?" His eyes were dark as he stared at the Raven's Tail members. "Two teams are going to be eliminated today anyways." He stretched his arms out. "If this is how you want to play this game I'd be happy to make sure that your team is one of them."

Nicholai watched him carefully. Making a calculated move he turned and grabbed Edessa "Come on, we have more important prey to find." He turned to the side as he and Edessa got into the hallway. "Lock them in." Edessa waved as the door was swallowed and several magic circles of different types bound the guilds in the room. It was the last thing they saw before a wave of sleep hit them all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Dealing with some writers block and this story is getting a little bit away from me. I may abandon it for a bit and come back to it someday. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far. I don't have a beta reader so sorry if things are messed up. **

Lydia sat in the tavern Sabertooth was staying in. Dobengal was sitting next to her. He was one of the people Sting had asked to watch her while Rogue and the other's competed. So whenever he saw her he would always come near. She was sitting there biting her nails nervously. She was exhausted from the spell she had cast to heal the others, but did not want to risk using her revival spell to helped herself. Dobengal watched her carefully. "I'm sure Rogue will be fine. Wendy is a rather skilled healer and even if she is from an opposing guild she will still heal him." He said not knowing the events that she had left. She sighed. It would be too difficult to explain. She'd let Rogue and the others deal with that. She looked to the right and happened to see a shadow _move_ in a way that it shouldn't and she jerked.

"Shit." She jumped onto the table instantly alert. Dobengal was quick to react, even though he had not yet seen the threat. She debated what to do at this point. Edessa had made her way to the others, so to go to them would be to deal with Edessa and probably Raven's Tail.

She opened a portal behind her randomly and figured she would go on a whim. She wasn't sure how well she would do in a fight. The shadow moved as she went through attaching to her and she felt claws in her ankle she hissed as she landed in the now empty arena. She tried to throw him off and opened another portal jumping through. Anyone who was connected to her though would come through with her portals. She heard Kage's laughter as he increased his grip on her. She portaled through the city as his claws ripped into her flesh and she cried out in pain. Blood splattered where she landed before she tried to get to another place. She landed on her back on the roof of a building, the wind knocked out of her. Kages claws had dug in between her ribs and another hand was under her neck. She looked at him in defiance as he laughed at her. He brought the claw that was covered in her blood to his lips and licked it.

"I tried to do this the nice way Lydia." A voice said behind Kage. "You had to make things difficult. Hurt Nicholai's feelings." Ivan came into view with Josef beside him.

Lydia spit out blood. She was running out of magic energy. She wasn't going without a fight though. Kage tried to slice her again and her right hand reached out to stop him. She pulled all the magic energy she could to her, both light and dark beginning to swirl around her.

"Kage. Obra. Stop her quickly." She heard Josef say. Her eyes changing and the dragon soul in her roaring.

"Cursed soul" She cried calling upon the dark magic that gave her more strength. Her eyes became black. It increased her speed and agility. She was able to get herself out from under Kage. Her hand clutched at the bleeding side. She called upon souls around her to heal her but saw Obra making his way to her. She felt Ivan's illusion magic beginning as well. Josef and Kage, and several Phantom Lord guild members came in for the attack.

Even with minimal energy she was a tactical prodigy. She was able to see her opponent's strengths and weaknesses in just seconds. Their souls gave information away to her as well. She knew if she stood any chance at all she had to neutralize Kage and Josef. She relied on her requip magic in this short range because it took less magical energy for her. She pulled out a celestial whip, remembering what she had seen Lucy's celestial spirit do to Kage. She was too wounded and her soul magic wasn't healing her fast enough this time. She hadn't had enough time in between healing Rogue and the others. She saw something move behind Ivan as mist began to swirl around them. She should have collapsed to the ground but felt hands grab her and pull her away.

"Lydia. Lyd, I need you to stay with me for a little longer." the voice was familiar but seemed distant. She could hear fighting behind them. The man wrapped something around her face, covering her nose and mouth. She fought against the blackness focusing on him. "Stay here for a minute. I'll be back."

The mist covered everyone around them, yet she could see through it with ease. The man who had grabbed her fought with a woman against Phantom Lord and Raven Tail. The two moved in sync, giving each other a boost when need be. Even Kage seemed to have difficulty against these two. When he would strike against the male, the male would lose form and become the mist around them then come back and strike a blow against Kage before the demon could become a shadow. The movements of the Raven Tail and Phantom Lord's members became sluggish. Obra managed to jump on the woman, but it did not seem to slow her down at all. She grabbed him and threw him to the ground, and jabbed the spear she was holding around him. The others began to slump to the ground. Ivan lost consciousness with the man holding onto shirt. Kage slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

"You're wounded." The woman said. Lydia fought for her own consciousness. She was confused. The woman sounded like Erza, but she left Erza in the infirmary. Could they have found her? She had jumped so many times she wasn't even sure where in the city she was.

The man threw Ivan to the ground with a thud. "I'll be fine. We need to go now. Help me with her."

Lydia felt hands around her waist as blackness consumed her.

Mystogan moved slowly around the tavern room. His side ached more than he wanted anyone to know. Still, he knew once Lydia woke up her magic could easily heal him. He sat down beside his old friend, perplexed. She was supposed to be older than him, yet here she was the same age as when he had found her when he thought she had died. He rubbed his guild mark absently, feeling the soul link's power running though it once more. It had been dormant for so long. He frowned at the guild mark on her forearm, just one more question that he had. How she had ended up with Raven's Tail of all places. He knew how much she had hated her father Ivan. How much she had feared him when they were growing up. He had seen her face off against all sorts of foes with a smile on her face, yet when it came to all matters concerning her father, she was a terrified little girl.

This young woman had little of the Lydia he knew. He had arrived with Erza Nightwalker a few weeks ago after the soul link spell had been reactivated again. Erza had grabbed onto him as he was pulled back into Earthland, and in some ways he was grateful to have the company. It was odd being back in this world again after being in Edolas for so long. At the same time, it was freedom in some ways. Freedom from his responsibilities as king. He had used the spell soul map that Lydia had taught him to use long ago. It would lead him to her should the link ever react like it did. How it reacted at all was a mystery to him considering he thought he had buried his friend years ago. A part of him was excited though. It meant that the woman who had been the closest thing to family, who had brought him to Fairy Tail and given him a home was still alive somehow.

When he and Nightwalker had come to Crocus to see the craziness that was the Grand Magic games, his confusion continued. Lydia standing with Ivan Dreyers guild rather than Fairy Tail, and worse yet, Fairy Tail didn't even seem to really react. He had decided to stay back and watch, trying to catch up on everything that he had missed. He was surprised when he saw his counterpart was now a guild master, considering the last he knew the man was being carted off to be imprisoned after the whole Nirvana incident. Then to find out his team was mostly made up of the guild members from that same incident. He knew Erza always had a soft spot for his counterpart. Lydia had told him as much. She had warned him to always keep his face covered, especially around Erza Scarlett. When Jellal had made his after image a member of the council Mystogan had made certain to never let anyone see his face after that.

He gently wiped away her foreign black hair from her face when he heard Nightwalker walk in the room. She chuckled. "I never thought I would be jealous of a teenager."

Mystogan smiled and looked up at her. "There's no need for you to be jealous. After all of these years you are stuck with me."

"Hmph. I'm pretty sure it is the other way around." She shoved a bowl of food at him. "Here I got you some breakfast. I got some for her as well for when she wakes up. I also picked up some supplies." She smiled. "I think I am getting the hang of this world."

Mystogan took the bowl from her gratefully. "Don't get too comfortable. We'll have to go home eventually."

Their voices or the food must have woken Lydia because she began to stir. She sat up and looked around her eyes shifting to gold as she tried to get her bearings. Mystogan stood and put himself between Lydia and Nightwalker. "Lydia, it's Ok. You're safe."

"Where am I? Who are you? Your faces, they look like Erza and Jellal but the souls don't match." She looked around frantically, pulling at the sheets. Mystogan could feel the air changing in the room.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Mystogan. You used to call me Mysty even though I hated the nickname." He smiled at her even though it panged him to realize she had forgotten him. He put his arm out to stop Night walker from doing anything rash. "My real name is Jellal too, but I never went by it in this world."

"Mysty..." she leaned in closer and touched his face. A small smile began to creep up. "You liked apples. You're a lot older."

Nightwalker laughed and Mystogan frowned. "Yeah well, you aren't exactly your age either." She cocked her head in confusion but he didn't address it. "You really don't remember?"

Lydia sat down and shook her head. "Don't feel bad though. I don't remember much. Just bits and pieces here and there." Her eyes lit up as she looked at him. "You're the first person I've me that has remembered me though." she said elatedly.

Well this just kept getting more confusing. All of Fairy Tail should know her just like he did. She had noticed his wound as he was lost in thought though and the air changed in the room again, this time not preparing for an attack but more purifying. Nightwalker gasped as the room lit up with the soul's bright light and Mystogan sighed and leaned into Nightwalker as he felt the soul's power healing his wounds. He opened his eyes as he heard the same sigh from Lydia as she used the same magic on herself. He felt Nightwalker's hand on his waist as she braced him, and she slid it up to touch the bandaged area. He turned his head to look at her. "I told you I would be fine." he said smiling at her.

"This world's magic will never cease to amaze me." she said in awe. "No wonder the former king wanted it for his own. Still how he wanted seems like such a waste after seeing it." He nodded in understanding, after all he had spent most of his life in this world. She moved around him and handed Lydia the bowl of food. "Here I got you this. My name is Erza Nightwalker. To avoid confusion with my counterpart you can just call me Nightwalker."

Lydia took the bowl from her and devoured to food. Nightwalker stepped back shocked and Mystogan couldn't help but laugh. "Magic consumes a lot of energy. Mages can eat tons and not have it affect them." he told her quietly.

Nightwalker stood and threw up her hood. Using the lacrima Mystogan had bought her the other day her hair changed to brunette. Even with the hood up, she didn't want to be confused for her counterpart in this world. "I'm going to the arena. The matches should start soon and you should talk. I will catch up with you then." She grabbed her spear and took it with her just in case.

Mystogan watched her go and saw Lydia smiling at him when he looked back at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just kind of funny. Souls from different worlds managed to still find similar soul mates. Your soul turns pink around her. Just like Erza and Jellals from this world." She was kneeling on the bed practically bouncing with energy now that she had ate and healed herself. Her eyes were glowing brightly. She had requipped into a new outfit that looked too big on her. It occurred to him how much she had lost weight then as well. "Tell me everything. Please."

Mystogan sighed. "It would be easier if you just used your soul magic to see. After all we are soul linked." He pointed to his guild mark.

She grabbed his arm and inspected it carefully. "Hmm. I remember the spell, but I had no idea that I had someone out there I was still linked to." She seemed to notice the guild mark. "You're from Fairy Tail?"

Mystogan nodded "We both are, or were I should say." He frowned when he looked at her Raven's Tail guild mark where her Fairy Tail one used to be. "When I returned to my world Natsu gave me the guild send off."

"What about me?"

Memories of seeing her lying on the ground lifeless, bleeding and broken came to Mystogan's mind. "We-we thought you were dead." He said sadly looking down at the ground. "I was the one who found you. I took you to the guild. You had no pulse. I was covered in your blood." Unwanted tears sprang in his eyes and he pressed into her pulse on her wrist for reassurance that she was indeed alive. "And yet, here you are. Alive, and somehow the same age as when you were supposed to have died years ago. You're older than me you know."

Lydia reached over and wiped away the tears. "We were close?"

He put her hand over his chest. "Just use your soul magic and see."

Lydia shook her head. "If I do that I'll see everything."

Mystogan laughed. "I haven't ever had any secrets from you. There's nothing I need to hide. Besides you taught me how to shut doors on things I don't want you to see." He smiled at her. "You may not remember who you are so for now use my memories."

Lydia sighed and closed her eyes. He felt the glow as she began to dig into his soul. He closed his eyes too. He rewatched his memories of when she found him. He had been trying to make it on his own in this world after dropping Wendy off at Cait Shelter, but was having a hard time understanding it and not doing well without money. It was Lydia who persuaded him to join Fairy Tail. She had read his soul and learned all about him just after meeting him. The young woman had smiled at him and told him that no one should be alone in this world and if he didn't have a family she would make one for him. She had known all about bad fathers after all. She had trained him to use magic with staffs that had different properties. Explaining how he could combine them for different effects. She taught him the use of magic circles. She had created the soul link with him so he was able to use her magic power should he need to since he had no magical energy of his own. Since the two of them tended to go on missions alone as well it was a good way for them to keep tabs on one another. She helped him reach S-class and was a constant feature in his life even when he tried to stay away from everyone. She insisted that he needed to have at least one person to rely on and it would be her until the day she died or the day he returned to his world. They talked about his world, about her family. They went on missions to destroy the animas and to kill demons, to look for the tower of heaven even though Erza was supposed to be forbidden from ever returning there again. Mystogan had watched as she trained with the other mages in Fairy Tail. Saw how she was with her twin brother. The affection she had for him, even when the two did not see eye to eye anymore. Mystogan and Laxus didn't get along for that reason also. Laxus hated him for being around his sister, for being on his sister's side when it came to their family affairs, for Lydia even telling him anything about all of their family drama, for Mystogan getting S-class, and for the day Mystogan came in carrying her body. Lydia stopped there instead of continuing searching his memories of more recent years. The soul magic ebbed away and she was crying. He pulled her into a hug. Trying to be what she was for him all those years ago.

"I think it was an illusion." she said after awhile. "Not the body, but the image of me. Like they killed someone and made he look like me. I could see the small shimmer of illusion magic in the memory. Something most people wouldn't know to see unless you've been around an illusion mage." She sighed as she calmed down some. "It explains why I hate Ivan so much. But leaves so many more questions."

Mystogan nodded as he wiped away her tears. "Trust me I know. I've been trying to figure it all out for days, and I just keep coming up blank. Why no one seems to have memories besides me is a new conundrum."

Lydia sighed "Well best way to find some answers is to go to the arena." She stood and already he could see a little bit more of her old self in her. She held out her hand. "Will you come with me? I'd like to introduce you to some of my new friends from Sabertooth." She smiled warmly thinking about them.

Mystogan nodded. "I wouldn't mind a chance to talk to some of the Fairy Tail guild members also. Although I would like to avoid Laxus." He grinned "I'll be far too tempted to finish some old scores with him while I'm here."

Her face became distant. "A twin brother who is older than me. Who seems to have forgotten me. Or at least that is the best scenario."

"If he hasn't forgotten you I _will_ beat him to a pulp." Mystogan growled. He stood with her and grabbed the bandana he was using to hide his hair. "I just need to hide my tattoo and we can go."

Lydia nodded as he moved into the restroom. She stood outside talking to him as he covered up the tattoo. "Well at least I'm not a robber." she said absently

"Where the hell did you get that idea."

"I have a bunch of things in my requip space that are yours. Including masks. I thought maybe I was a robber. I am in a questionable guild after all." She absently requipped through the staffs while she waited.

Mystogan laughed and grabbed the staff she had requipped out of her hand. "I could have used these quite a few times. I forgot you had the really good ones in that requip space." He held it out. "Can you shrink them? So I can carry them again without them being noticable.

"Sure." She pulled all of the staffs out of her requip space, and changed their size so they fit in her hand. She handed the now twigs to him and he put them in his pocket. "When you want to use them just use the soul link to change their size again."

The two had made it to the arena late and missed most of the match. Lydia looked up to see the points. With Sawyer's win and Macbeth pushing Obra out of the arena, gaining Obra's points Crime Sorciere now had 33. Fairy Tail Team A was in second place with 26 points. Fairy tail team B was in 3rd with 16 points. There was a 3 way tie for fourth place between Sabertooth, Raven's Tail and Phantom Lord all with 13 points. Blue Pegasus had 12 points and sadly Quattro Cerberus was having a hard time this year with only 1 point. Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus were both crossed off on the scoreboard. She frowned. She had hoped at least one of the guilds would be gone that annoyed her. Mystogan pulled her through the crowd as he searched for Nightwalker. She was leaning on the railing watching the match. Today's match was a race within a labyrinth. She nodded at them when they came up.

"How's the matches going today?" Mystogan asked her

Nightwalker smiled. "Seems quiet so far. There looked like there was a little bit of discord up at the master's area. Ravens' Tail and Phantom Lords masters seems a little out of sorts today."

"hmm I wonder how that happened" Mystogan smiled back at her.

"Your counterpart was holding back the Sabertooth master from attacking them though. Things seemed to have calmed down for the most part. As for the match, Crime sorciere is winning, with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth coming in behind. The dragon slayers seem to be having an issue though when the ground begins to move."

Mystogan laughed when he saw Laxus on the lacrimas above almost hurl when the ground shook like Nightwalker said.

Lydia looked at the scoreboard to see who was competing today Sawyer, Laxus, Olga, Natsu, Black Snake and Aria were competing. Sawyer was leagues ahead of the others. Laxus and Natsu were close to one another, but Olga was catching up. Black Snake was way back at the beginning. And Aria was knocked out. She pointed to the board. "What happened to those two?"

"Oh Sawyer took the hit on losing some points by attacking Black Snake and knocking him out of the labyrinth so he had to restart. Natsu, Olga and Laxus were neck and neck through a section and Aria happened to be stuck in the middle of two lighting mages and a crazed fire mage." She chuckled "It was accidental also but I don't think any of them will lose sleep over it. They each lost a point since the judges couldn't decide whose attack knocked him out."

Sawyer reached the finish line first. Olga was in second. He had taken the lead over Natsu and Laxus after the two had been shaken up from the motion sickness. Natsu was catching up though and seemed determined to cross the finish line before the ground moved on him again. He was using his flames to propel him forward screaming. Laxus and Olga's lightning was lighting up the arena clashing with one another even without the two even trying to fight. No wonder Sol had been knocked out by these three. Olga reached the line before Natsu coming in second and made sure he was out of the dragon slayers way as he came crashing through as the ground began to quake again. Laxus was momentarily stopped and Mystogan chuckled again. Lydia elbowed him. He managed to crawl over the finish line in fourth place before Black snake was able to catch up but made sure to "accidentally" hit the Raven's Tail member with a stray bolt of lightning once he got his feet on solid ground. Sawyer was laughing as Black snake charged at Laxus before Nicholai and Edessa grabbed him. He was hollering profanities at the S-class mage and Laxus just glared at him. Sol was still knocked out on the field and Phantom Lord members went to collect him.

The intermission today was going to be brief. Lydia stayed where she was rather than search for anyone. She would wait until after the matches. No need to draw attention to herself anyways since Raven's Tail and Phantom Lord had both lost her again. The first match of the day was Sorano vs. Lucy. Lydia leaned forward. She had heard that these two had been enemies before. Sorano used magic similar to celestial spirits. Sorano surprised everyone though when she came out to the field and surrendered. Lucy frowned at her and ran up to her the two talking. The crowd booed but Sorano simply went and sat back down.

"Hmph. That was boring." Nightwalker complained. The next match was called and Minerva and Mira entered the ring. The crowd began to cheer when Mira smiled at them. Nightwalker looked over at Mystogan. "What can she do? She seems so innocent."

"Mira's nickname is the she-devil in this world." Mystogan said. "This persona that you see here is the surface. She uses takeover magic that allows demons to take over her body. She's one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail."

"That little thing is one of the strongest?" Nightwalker looked down in amazement.

Mystogan smiled "It's the women of Fairy Tail people should fear more than anything." He looked over at Lydia as he said it. "They are the one's who are truly terrifying. You'll see."

Minerva and Mira shared a few words in the arena before the two began the fight. Mira began with Satan soul, her body changing over. Nightwalker hissed next to him, never seeing magic like that before in their world. Minerva seemed to be getting the upper hand so Mira changed her soul to Halphas one of her stronger demon's souls. Mystogan turned to see Lydia's eyes glowing as she watched them. He had hoped to see some sort of recollection in them but the woman seemed to be just analyzing the fight. Mira knocked Minerva out before returning back to her cheerful self. She smiled at the crowd again as she headed back to her spot by Laxus.

The next people were called and Lydia jumped when she heard her name. She was called to go against Serena of Phantom Lord. She watched as Edessa started to make her way into the arena. "I'll be back." She said before anyone could stop her. She used her portal magic and put herself in the middle of the arena. "There's no need for you to step in Edessa. I'm here." She told the woman smiling at her. Nicholai moved up to where Edessa was standing and Lydia made sure she was far away from them. She heard commotion in Phantom Lords area as Kage demanded to go in instead of Serena. She figured as much. She didn't mind fighting him in the daylight, and she was feeling much better now after healing herself this morning. Seeing some of Mystogan's memories had given her more focus and sense of purpose as well. She was more sure of herself than she had felt in ages. She turned to the Masters area and bowed to Ivan. "_Master _Ivan" She smiled as the man scowled at her, knowing he couldn't do anything to her in the arena, which made her more confident as well. Let them try something here. She had people everywhere. It was better here and now than like what had happened last night. She shifted her gaze to Sting and Jellal and waved at them before turning to the center of the arena again.

Apparently Kage had won the argument because he was now standing across from her. He was smiling cruelly at her. "This time I won't let you get away. I'll rip your heart out and eat it before anyone stops me."

Lydia laughed. "You'll try. I assure you you're fighting someone who's at full strength today though." She put herself in a fighting stance and egged him on "Come and get me asshole."

The bells rang for the match to begin and Kage came at her with all of his speed. Lydia had already begun to pull all of the soul magic to her, both light and dark. She requipped the light whip in her hand again as she amassed her soul magic striking at him with the whip first. He dodged and she used her portal magic to escape his attacks moving out of his range. She pulled the souls she kept in reserve, souls she had purified from soul reaper. They swirled around her small orbs of light. "Say hello to your family." She told Kage as she sent them to attack him using them as a barrier against him as she amassed her dark soul magic. The entire arena began to darken and the air began to chill. She told her souls to let him through.

Kage fell for her trap and lunged for her. She dipped under his larger form and using the dark soul energy hit his chest with her power. He dug a claw into her side and smiled at her but seemed to realize his predicament a second too late. Where her eyes normally glowed in a fight, they were now black orbs. She smiled at him, and it was a devil's smile. One that no longer belonged to her as the darkness had consumed her. "Soul reaper" She hissed at him in a voice nothing like her own. Kage began to fight against her as he felt his soul being ripped from his body. He slashed at her, striking his claws into her face. Her head whipped away and he saw the stripes of blood, but as quickly as they came, her body glowed and the marks disappeared again.

"You will be nothing more than a bad memory Kage." She whispered to him in that dark voice. Kage didn't fear anything or anyone until this moment. He shoved his claws into her. Saw her face wince in pain, yet the woman refused to let him go.

"I'll be more than a memory." He hissed as he continued to struggle. "I'll haunt your dreams every night. Every time you get close to someone you will think of me."

"It is time for your soul to be judged." She said ignoring his taunts. The sky above them opened up as she used her portal magic to create magic circles. "Heaven's gate" He screamed as the sky brightened up with purifying light that ripped into him. He couldn't use his shadow magic to escape. His soul was kept in place by her. The ground below them was beginning to open as well "Devils tomb" A gate to the underworld opened beneath their feet. Black hands tried to reach for him to pull him down. Had he not been in the predicament he was in he might have laughed. After all, this is what they had wanted in the first place. For her to open up the gates to the underworld. His soul released into the hand that wasn't holding her up and the ground underneath them pawed at both of them. She seemed unbothered by it, her black eyes unmoving from his face. The hands stole the soul from her and took it with them. The sky and ground returned to normal and Kage felt all of his magical energy was gone from his body. He looked down and saw hands where there were claws.

Lydia began to release the dark magic that consumed her and tossed away the empty shell of a man that was now Kage. "Welcome to the world of no magic Kage. I have taken it along with your soul."

Kage stumbled away from her but she advanced. "Remember this face well, for now I am the stronger one. Should I ever come across you again, I will be sure to return all of the generosity that you have shown me ten fold." The black eyes ripped into him and he screamed begging for her to stop.

"How many times did I beg Kage?" She whispered closely so no one would hear them. "How many times did you enjoy my pain?" The smile that she gave him was one his former Tartarus masters would have been proud of. "Pray we never cross one another again."

She turned her back on him and the darkness began to fade. She clenched and unclenched the hand that held her dark magic. She begged the light magic soul's power to return. Her eyes went from black to glowing. She could hear the dragon's approval, even as her whole body wanted to shake. She had done it. She had finally beaten Kage. Even if it cost her everything.

She started to move where she had left Mystogan and Nightwalker when she heard people hollering her name. She looked up to see Sabretooth's team rushing to meet her. Olga grabbed her and lifted her into a bear hug. Minerva and Yukino took their turn next each girl smooshing her from both sides. Frosch and Lector were talking rapidly to her but she could barely hear them as they both hugged her and Rogue pulled her into a hug, gripping her tightly.

"Lydia! That was freaking awesome!" Sting jumped and hugged Rogue and Lydia.

"You-You're not afraid"

"Properly terrified my dear." Rufus said tilting his hat toward her smiling.

"Yeah maybe a little." Sting admitted. He let go of her and slung his arm around Minerva. "But we've been terrified of Milady here for years now and it doesn't stop us from loving her any less." He gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed before she pushed him away.

Lydia gripped onto Rogue's hand as tears began to form in her eyes. It was a side effect of her spell. It made her exhausted, and it made her an absolute emotional wreck. She didn't need to have her memories to know that. Rogue squeezed her hand back and Frosch demanded she pick her up. She looked over at Raven's Tail and saw Nicholai and Edessa fuming. Rogue saw where she was looking too and pulled on her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Edessa smiled as she, Obra, and Nicholai approached the tavern Sabretooth was staying. It appeared as though they had let their guard down thinking Kage was the only threat. The tavern was quiet now, they had been watching it for some time, seeing members of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere go as they joined in celebration. It made Edessa sick. She wanted to go in sooner while all the members had been there, but knew even with her and Nicholai's powers, it would be far too one sided. So she waited until this moment as everyone began to slumber. Either too drunk to leave or finding their beds for the night. She and Nicholai moved through the tavern like wraiths careful not to awaken any of the drunken fools still in the bar. They moved upstairs towards the rooms and Edessa let Nicholai take the lead. He put his hands on each of the doors. Shaking his head on each one. Finally, they came to one on the third floor. He nodded and Edessa carefully picked the lock while Nicholai watched the hallway.

Lydia was lying on the floor curled up with one of the exceeds. Yukino and Minerva were in the room with her, as well as a woman that Edessa didn't immediately recognize. Obra jumped onto the sleeping Yukino and sucked away the celestial mages power before she could react. The woman Edessa hadn't counted on woke up and looked at them sleepily. Her movements were quick though and she let out a roar as she stood up and came after them. Obra jumped on her but his powers seemed to have no effect on her. Minerva and Lydia woke up and realized what was happening. Lydia portaled the exceed out of the room and Edessa hissed, certain the exceed was going to get reinforcements.

"Obra, stop Lydia. I'll deal with her." Nicholai tossed his jacket to the ground as Obra jumped from the woman to try and get to Lydia. Minerva used her territory magic to move her out of the way. Edessa used the opportunity to come up to Minerva. She touched the woman's smooth skin.

"It's time for you to be my puppet now." Edessa said as Minerva's eyes blackened. She screamed as she tried to fight Edessa. All her prey did. None succeeded. Minerva was now under her control her spells under her command. She played with her little puppet's power smiling. She used Minerva's magic to hit Lydia, who was confused as to what happened still. Minerva moaned. "Shh be a good little puppet. She looked over to see Nicholai bring the other woman to her knees.

"Who would have thought I'd get to mess with two Erza's heads." Nicholai said smiling as he dug through Nightwalker's thoughts. She had so many bad memories she tried to hide from herself. "You are an absolutely awful woman. Although you would be better suited with us with that hatred of Fairy Tail in there."

"Nicholai stop!" Lydia was watching him horrified. Her feet planted. Her soul magic was building. She had made it as a barrier against Obra, but was watching both he and Edessa. "Just let her go."

Nicholai looked over at her but didn't release his hold. "Why should I?" He asked her darkly.

"Just stop this. It's gone on long enough." Lydia took a step forward, but she was releasing her magic. "If you let them go, I'll come with you. She looked over at the door. "You'd better hurry though because people are waking up from the commotion."

"Hence why we have the cannon fodder darling." Edessa said smiling. She used her magic to make Minerva move to the door. All Nicholai had to do was tweak a few memories and he could get this version of Erza to go on a Fairy Tail killing spree. He smiled at the idea. Still, to get Lydia to come willingly was much easier than the alternative. He tweaked the memory anyways but made her collapse so Lydia would be none the wiser.

"Open a portal back to the guild hall." Nicholai told Lydia.

Her eyebrow raised. "The guild hall? Not the tavern?"

"I'm afraid we may have overstayed our welcome in these games. No matter. We got what we came for. Mostly." Nicholai went to reach for Nightwalker again. "We can do this the hard way if you rather and take some souvenirs with us."

Lydia sighed and opened up a portal. A tear streamed down her cheek and Nicholai frowned. He turned to Edessa. "Edessa my dear. Time to stop playing with your toys."

"Aww but this one seemed like it would be so much fun." She turned to Lydia. "I'll have to make do I suppose."

The door began to be slammed and Nicholai threw up a barrier spell. "Obra be careful to jump and not steal her magic until we're through. Obra nodded "To make sure this isn't a trick everyone steps through at the same time." He grabbed onto Lydia's hand and she flinched but didn't pull away. Edessa did the same. The two shared a look as he grabbed onto her hand. Edessa smiled as they went through the portal, Minerva still under her control and Nightwalker ready to go on a Fairy Tail killing spree once they left.

Rogue and Sting finally managed to slash through the door. Frosch was standing next to him nervously. Lydia had portaled the exceed to him and Frosch had immediately woken him up. Rogue had sent her to wake up the others as he rushed to the girl's room. The exceed had caught up and he and Sting had hit the door with dragon attack combos that should have brought the building down. Rogue cursed that Nicholai. This was the second time in the same number of days they had tried to get through one of his barriers. While it may not be his specialty, he seemed rather adept at making them. Rogue wasn't all that surprised when he didn't see Lydia in the room, but was shocked when Minerva tried to attack him.

"Rogue-you-have-to-stop-me" Minerva spit out as she fought against him. He was stronger than her, but their magic was on the same level if she wasn't stronger than him. He was confused by her statement but grabbed her into a choke hold.

"I'm sorry Minerva." He whispered as she struggled against him.

Mystogan rushed in and saw the two of them struggling, his attention went to Nightwalker. She saw his Fairy Tail mark and rushed at him kicking high to strike his head. He ducked under the kick and caught her foot. "What are you doing?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Kill them! Kill them all." She used the leverage from him holding her foot to swing up with her other leg to try to kick again. He let go of the leg and dodged the attack again, grabbing her midsection and pinning her arms down at her sides. He used his sleep spell to knock her out before she could attack again, but Rogue saw the pained expression on his face as he did it. Minerva was unconscious at Rogue's feet as well.

"What the hell?" Sting asked looking at both the women as he checked on Yukino's still form. He was worried what he would find when she woke up.

Jellal finished the binding spell on Minerva and Nightwalker as everyone gathered in the room. He nodded to Mystogan once he was sure the binds were in place, and Mystogan released Nightwalker from his sleep spell so Erik could search her thoughts. Mystogan stood in front of her again. At first she seemed calm until she saw his guild mark on his arm. She fought against the binds and lunged for him. Jellal stepped in front of him. While the two men looked the same, it wasn't their appearance that seemed to be triggering her reaction. She struggled with the binds and looked around Jellal at Mystogan.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. "She repeated as a mantra. Jellal looked over to his guild mate.

"Nicholai did it." Erik said frowning. "Triggered some old memories. Something about a fairy hunter? He made her obsessed with the idea. Now she needs to kill anyone with the Fairy Tail guild mark."

Mystogan clenched and unclenched his fists. "When I get my hands on that scrawny bastard..."

Erik looked over at him, eyes wide. "Damn. You have some graphic thoughts there."

"Between what he's done to Lydia and now what he's done to her, he'll be lucky if he survives." Mystogan said storming away from the others.

Minerva started to come to and Erik was able to see what was going on with her as well. "She's fighting it, but Edessa is trying to possess her."

"So that's what she can do." Jellal mused.

"Lydia didn't escape this time. She went with them. They were supposed to let these two go when she did."

"Damn it!" Mystogan punched a wall outside the room. Laxus watched him. He had never remembered the man to ever lose his temper. He stormed back in. "If they used Lydia's portals, they can be anywhere in Fiore."

"And we won't be able to use our dragon senses to find her." Sting lamented.

Erik stood in front of Minerva. "Come on. I know you're fighting her. Give us something."

Minerva's face was twitching as she was struggling.

"You don't even need to say it. Just think it. I'll take care of the rest." Erik coaxed her. "We'll give that bitch a beating and get you back to normal."

"Why do you care about what happens to her?" Laxus asked perplexed.

Erik frowned and turned to the lightning mage. "This kind of magic just doesn't sit well with me."

"Drop it Laxus." Jellal turned to his friend, his arms crossed. Laxus looked at him and began to understand. He nodded.

Erik listened to Minerva's thoughts. Even this was a struggle for her. "They went to Raven Tail's guild."

Gajeel smiled from where he sat. "Well that's convenient. Good thing I know exactly where that is." His face blanched. "We'll have to take the train." the dragon slayers in the room groaned in unison.

Mystogan returned. "A small group would be best. No need to attract more attention than we need." He eyed Natsu and Gray. "Which means you two are out."

"No way! I never back down from a fight! Natsu's flames lit up the room. "I'll fight you right now!"

Erza smacked him in the head. "He said no. You will stay behind and continue to compete in the games. We must keep up all pretenses that things are as they should be."

Jellal nodded. "Which means that all of my team will need to stay in order for them to compete. I can come though."

"Since I don't need to compete, I can come too. Lector you in buddy?"

"You bet."

"Frosch wants to come too. Lydia is my friend." Frosch looked up at Sting with tears in her eyes.

"You can come because I'm going." Rogue said adamantly. His posture dared Sting to argue with him. Sting sighed.

"We'll need to find two replacements for the team then. Rufus, you can act as team lead while we're gone. Pick who you want." Rufus tipped his hat at him.

"Gajeel needs to show us the way. The rest of us will be the S-class members of Fairy Tail. We will be more than enough to deal with them." Erza said looking at Laxus and Mira. Both of them nodded agreement. "The rest of you will figure out replacements for us for the teams."

Mira looked over at Mystogan and smiled "This will be the first time we've worked together on a mission. It should be interesting."

"Four S-class mages, three dragon slayers, and a former wizard saint on a mission to rescue a fifth s-class mage. We're going to destroy the place." Mystogan smiled back. Mira giggled

"It is what we do best."


	14. Chapter 14

Lydia woke up in a room instead of a cell. She was surprised. Both because she still had her memories and because of the location. She was certain Nicholai would have made her a blank slate again once they got here. One wrist was chained to the bed with a seal stone. The other wrist had one as well but it was free to move around.

Nicholai sat in the corner of the room. "Ah good you're awake. I was hoping you would be up before the master returned."

Lydia sighed. "Just get it over with Nicholai."

He raised an eyebrow at her from where he sat. "Get what over with?"

"I know you're just going to take all my memories away again." She looked over at him with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. She saw his face soften as he uncrossed his arms and legs and moved closer to her.

"There's really no need at this point." He said as she stroked her cheek. "Plan A didn't work. So we've moved on to Plan B." He frowned at her. "Plan A was a much better option for you, you know. I really didn't want it to happen this way." He said softly. He gently touched her arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake. She shoved his hand away and he didn't try again. "I've always cared about you. You just don't remember."

"Humor me then. Tell me why. Not like I have anywhere better to be."

Nicholai seemed to contemplate her request. "As a child you appreciated what I did. You were one of the few who didn't shun me. Because you understood. People didn't like you because of your power when you were young either you had told me."

He sat down across from her. "I grew up in the same town as you. I was an orphan." He smirked. "You gravitated toward orphan children. You made so many of us your 'siblings'". He air quoted before continuing. "like many strong mages, my magic was uncontrolled when I was young, which led to-complications-mostly with authority. You were able to help me."

He continued. "You were beautiful. Powerful. And people looked up to you. They gravitated to you, just like they do now. You were born to lead. The day you reached your hand out to me for the first time was the day I fell in love with you. You knew instantly what I could do because of your own magic. You didn't care. You didn't pull your hand back or shy away from me. You simply smiled at me and offered me some food. You saw the pain and loneliness that I felt and sought to remove it. You introduced me to one of your guilds mages who had magic like mine who could help me learn to use and control my power."

Lydia let out a laugh gesturing around her. "What a way to return the generosity I showed you."

"It was a necessary evil." Nicholai looked down. "To get back at the guild that betrayed us and to prevent you from hurting yourself." He looked at her again and she wished she could use her soul magic to see in him right now. His eyes burned with a ferocity that most zealots had.

"The guild you loved, the children you practically raised. They turned their backs on you just like they did Master Ivan." Nicholai's eyes were bright as he stared sharply at her. "People like us, they became afraid of, yet they praised the idiots like Erza and Natsu for the same things." He came forward, gripping her forearms tightly. She gasped and tried to pull back, but she didn't feel his fog. "You loved them with all of your heart and they threw you away like trash. Forgotten. You have been gone for almost 17 years now, and no one has ever come to look for you. Not your brother, not Gray, not Erza, not even Makarov."

She shoved him away. He had gripped so hard he would leave bruises. She shook her head. "You're trying to mess with my head again."

Nicholai shook his head. "Not this time. Master Ivan told me everything when I joined the guild. How they kicked you and him out. Because you both were too strong. Because you stood up for people like me. I was just a kid, yet Makarov wiped his hands clean of me."

"Ivan lied to you." Lydia looked at him her eyes were cold. "I don't need my memories or my soul magic to know that."

"You just don't want to see it." Nicholai said.

"No you idiot you don't." Lydia was getting angry and she fought against the chains. "That doesn't explain any of this around us. Why lock me up? Why work with Phantom Lord and demons if he's just upset for being shunned? Use your damn head."

Nicholai frowned. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. It doesn't really matter anymore if you do." He stood up and straightened his suit. "My method of control failed. Ivan does not want to try again. Now you are simply a lamb for slaughter. And your power will be used to kill them all."

Mystogan couldn't help but smile at the dragon slayers as they rode in the train. Laxus was taking over an entire bench with his head in Mira's lap groaning. Mira was humming to him and running a hand through his hair. Rogue had given up sitting in a seat and was laying on the floor. Frosch was sitting on top of him talking to him, although it didn't seem like the man was listening. Gajeel was next to Mystogan, but he had used his sleep on him when it seemed like he was going to puke on him. His head was now against his shoulder. Sting sat on the floor curled up groaning.

"I thought this was just a problem Natsu had." Mystogan said to Erza. He didn't like how close she was to him. He, Erza, and Jellal were practically on top of one another since the dragon slayers were taking up so much space. Erza was between the men, and he could tell from her face that it was not easy on her either. Mira kept giggling from her spot across from them, especially when the train would jostle them all.

"It seems that eventually all the dragon slayers end up getting motion sick. Even poor Wendy gets it now" Erza said trying not to focus on the two men around her. She was incredibly thankful Erik wasn't here.

Mystogan frowned. "I wonder if it has affected Lydia yet."

"She probably doesn't need to worry about it" Sting groaned. "She gets to portal everywhere after all"

Mystogan chuckled. "It is convenient. I can't tell you how nice it was to finish missions. But it only works for places she's been. So if she's traveling to someplace she hasn't been, she needs to use usual transportation."

Laxus opened one eye to look over at Mystogan "Didn't realize you were so chummy with her."

"Oh don't start with that crap again Laxus. You're in no position right now to challenge me." Mystogan warned. "Besides it's as unfounded as it was back then. We're just friends. Not my fault you were a horrible brother to her."

Laxus tried to sit up and felt a wave of nausea. He hissed at Mystogan instead. Erza smacked the back of Mystogan's head and he flinched rubbing the area. "That was rude. Apologize at once."

"It's the truth. I don't know why all of you seem to have amnesia but it doesn't let that asshole off the hook. I don't care if he's changed since I've been gone. I haven't forgotten what he did."

"So enlighten us. What did I do?" Laxus opened both eyes and looked over at Mystogan.

Mystogan sighed and leaned back "Some of it started before I joined the guild. You were weaker than Lydia when you were a kid, so she always protected you. She was the older twin, so she said it was her responsibility to take care of her little brother." Mystogan smirked. "She stayed by your side when you were sick and when kids teased you she threatened them. It was because of her, that you have the thunder legion at your side. She had persuaded them to protect you.

When your father came up with his grand scheme to implant you both with the lacrimas, the tables turned. You became strong, but Lydia became sick. Her body was reacting to too much power. She also couldn't control her soul magic at the beginning. Where once she idolized your father right along with you, she began to see him for what he was and she feared him. She told your grandfather as much when she was in the hospital. She began to be ostracized when she was out of the hospital. She tended to blurt things out that she saw in people's souls when she was first learning to control it. You defended your father no matter what Lydia told you, and the two of you began to argue about it frequently.

As Lydia got older she was able to control her magic better. She found me and was actually happy that I had no magical energy of my own. She used her soul link spell to bind the two of us so I could pull from her magical energy and cast spells without the use of tools if I needed to. It helped her as well since it gave her an extra release of power. It also allowed us to see when the other was in danger since we went on missions alone frequently. You disliked me from the start since I was around her. She had told me never to reveal my face because it would hurt a girl in the guild." He stopped and smiled at Erza. "By then you had joined and she had started to train you. Which had made Laxus mad as well. He thought Lydia was wasting her time with the orphan children. But Lydia was just like her grandfather in that way. She never saw any of us as a lost cause. She helped train you in requips, helped me with my spells and gave me staffs with different magic powers, teaching me how to combine them. She sat for hours with Cana so she could practice her card magic, taught Levy how to read. But even more so than helping all of us with our magic's, since she could see into our souls, she sought out the things that hurt us.

For you, she searched for the Tower. You had promised never to tell and never to return, but that didn't stop her from looking. She was determined to find it and save your friends. She planned on kicking Jellal's ass and bringing him to the guild." Mystogan leaned forward and looked over at Jellal. "You're lucky she never found you."

Jellal laughed "Maybe it would have been better if she had."

For me, she helped me hunt down the Animas and close them. For Gray, she searched down the demons from the books of Zeref and defeated them. She gave the souls she collected from them to Bixlow. For Natsu, she searched for any signs of dragons. She did all of this under pretenses of going on other missions. She also tried to figure out what her father was up to before he attacked the guild.

The last time we were at the guild hall together, Makarov had figured out what she had been doing. He called her reckless and irresponsible. He demanded that she cease and desist all actions besides her regular missions. She refused to do so, and he threatened to kick her out of the guild. She told him that even if he did she would still protect all of us. That same day you and her got into an argument about Ivan. You had found out she was spying on him and accused her of playing a part in him getting kicked out of the guild. She said she was a part of the reason why and warned you to stay away from him. That he only wanted to use the both of you, but she wasn't sure for what yet. It had something to do with the lacrimas he put in both of you. Like he had only put them in both of you for you to power them up so he could use them or something. You got mad at her and fought her, she was so shocked you had used your magic against her she didn't even put up a barrier against you. I stepped in the way and reflected the spell. You accused us of sleeping together. Said her scent was all over me. Your anger at her went towards me and you started to attack me. It was the first time since our S-class trials you and I had fought. Lydia stepped in, she had summoned her dark soul magic and had her hands against your chest. She almost cast soul reaper to protect me when I yelled at her. She realized what she almost did, grabbed me and portaled us out of the guild hall. She tossed me off at the train station and then disappeared again.

A week later I felt the soul link react. I hadn't heard from her since then, even though we were supposed to have gone on a mission together. She was upset with herself enough I could feel it through the link most nights. But this was different, and I knew something horrible had happened. I rushed to where she was and saw her body beaten, bloody and cold.

After talking to her now, she believes I saw an illusion created by Ivan. That the body was that of someone else made to look like her. It fooled not only me, but everyone in the guild when I returned with her body. The only thing off was the soul link was still active, but weaker than it had ever been. Bixlow said that her soul wasn't in the body either. Makarov assumed that Lydia had simply forced her soul out somehow." He looked down at the ground. "She was everything to us, and none of us were there for her." His fists clenched and unclenched. "Then to find out she's been alive all this time. That your father has had her." He closed his eyes. "I've seen her fight demons with a smile on her face, but Ivan struck fear in her more than any of them ever would."


	15. Chapter 15

Nicholai and Edessa came into Lydia's room together, and Lydia knew this wasn't going to end well for her. She tried to stay out of Edessa's reach but with the chains on her arms she couldn't escape her. Edessa stroked her cheek, almost kindly, as she began to take over Lydia's body. Edessa nodded to Nicholai and he unhooked the chains that attached her to the bed. Edessa crooked her finger to Lydia. "Come on dearie. Follow us."

Lydia struggled to maintain control of her body. He movements were uncoordinated because of it. Edessa walked in front of her and Nicholai was behind her. He was close enough she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Nico-" Lydia fought against Edessa's possession spell. Nico pushed her but she saw the strained look on his face.

"Move Reaper." He said refusing to use her name once more. Edessa smiled back at him.

They led her to a room with a large lacrima in it. A memory invaded her head. She had been in that lacrima before. She fought against Edessa harder, frightened of the lacrima. Nicholai was behind her. He gripped onto her.

"No. No. I don't want to be stuck again. I don't want to lose more time." Lydia pleaded struggling." She saw Edessa sweating as she the two struggled over power. Lydia wished she could remove the seal stones. The dragon within her would win easily against Edessa. She felt Nicholai's fog beginning to invade and she screamed and fought against them both. She saw Ivan and Jose walk in. Her mind began to blank and she began to forget why she was fighting. Nicholai pushed her toward the table in front of the lacrima. Edessa ordered her to lay on top of it. Then they put chains around her arms and legs.

Jose walked up to her his mouth in a wide grin. "This is going to be very painful my dear. You will feel everything so feel free to scream as much as you like."

Nicholai left the room, while Ivan, Jose and Edessa came closer. Jose began to cast a spell and Lydia felt something pulling inside of her. She screamed out in agony as she felt it being ripped out of her. She fought against the chains, realizing they were trying to take her lacrima from her. Her dragon soul. She didn't know what her father was going to use it for, but knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Once we get hers, we will work on collecting the other lacrimas as well. We'll collect Laxus' next. Maybe after a few tries someone may actually survive." Ivan smiled as his daughter screamed and writhed on the table. "We'll create our own fairy heart and attack fairy tail with their own mages' powers."

Edessa smiled and leaned into Ivan. "I can control her body as well even when she is gone. It is easier to control a corpse after all. Won't it be fun to see Makarov's face when his dead grandchildren are marching on his guild hall?"

"I do hope I get to see it." Ivan said wistfully.

Nicholai came rushing back in. "We have a problem."

"What is it boy?"

"The barriers are falling around the guild hall. A group of wizards are making their way here. They aren't exactly being discrete about it."

"How many did he send?"

"I don't know yet."

Ivan turned to Jose. "Keep going. Be as quick as you can. You two come with me."

Jose used his shade magic to fill the guild hall with phantoms while Ivan called all of his guild members to fight.

Jellal and Laxus were the first to enter the hall with meteor and lighting spells. Laxus lit up the hall wiping out a quarter of Jose's shades in one blow. The others came in after. Erza used her heaven's wheel spell to bring several swords from her requip space at once. She threw them at the shades. Nicholai smiled at her and moved toward her but Mystogan stepped into his path. He threw the small staffs at him. While they were shrunk, they were not diminished in strength. He cast skyscraper throwing the man into his illusion spell and couldn't hide the smile of satisfaction on his face hearing the man scream facing the monster in that spell.

Edessa snuck up to Jellal and placed her hands on his neck from behind. Erza yelled to him as she saw his eyes shift.

"I do love when I have handsome men to do my bidding" Edessa cooed in Jellal's ear as she spun the man toward Laxus who was moving in towards Ivan. "Take care of him."

The three dragon slayers ripped through what was left of the shades. Laxus yelled to them to find Lydia. That they could handle things up here. Gajeel, Rogue and Sting ran to find her, Frosch and Lector behind them.

Jellal turned toward Laxus and Edessa smiled as he pulled his magic to him. She felt the power this particular man possessed. He would be able to end Laxus with a single spell should she choose the right one. She screamed when he threw the spell at her. She landed on the ground dazed and confused. She looked up at the man. She knew her possession should be working on him.

"I spent years under someone else's control. She was a lot stronger than you." Jellal said. His eyes were cold as steel as he glared at her. "No one controls me anymore."

Nicholai broke through Mystogan's spell, panting, only to be staring at Erza and Mirajean in Satan Soul form above him.

"What was it he said about Fairy Tail women?" Mira asked Erza a cruel smile forming on her face. She gripped Nicholai by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"I believe he said something about us being weak." Erza's power rose beside Mira.

Laxus beat past his father's attempts to cast illusions and jumped onto the man. He started punching him relentlessly. Mystogan came to pull him away. "Laxus stop. You're going to kill him."

Laxus roared and punched the ground next to his father's head. Ivan was beaten and bloody. His breath came out in wheezes.

Jellal had Edessa cowering from him he pulled at her hair. "Release Minerva from your spell." He warned her.

"I can't! Not from here." Her eyes were wide and terrified. She had never had someone fight off her spells so easily. She waved around. "I need to have contact with them. So does Nico."

Mira looked up at the man she held in her grasp. "Looks like you get to live another day." She looked over to Mystogan. "Doesn't mean he needs to be awake."

Nicholai shook as Mystogan came closer. "No please. Not that spell again."

"Oh shut up." Mystogan put him to sleep then came and did the same to Edessa. He cast his spell on Ivan, although he was certain the man wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He looked to Jellal and Laxus. "Catch up with the others. We'll deal with the riff raff up here." Mira and Erza were already fighting other guild members.

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue ran down a spiraling staircase using their dragon senses to search for Lydia. It wasn't long until they heard screams and increased their pace. Gajeel stormed into the room Lydia was in first with the twin dragons hot on his tail.

"Gajeel, what a pleasure to see you again my boy." Jose said as he continued his work. Lydia was crying underneath him, the lacrima embedded in her body poking out of her chest. The three dragon slayers attacked Jose. He sent shades after them, but Sting used his light slayer magic to destroy them quickly. Laxus and Jellal had caught up and both ran to Lydia as the others fought against Jose.

"It's ok. We got you." Laxus said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Blood was across her chest. Jellal destroyed the seal stones on her legs and Laxus got the ones on her arms. Laxus immediately felt the air pressure change in the room as Lydia's eyes glowed. The lacrima moved back into place inside her body, the wound healing. She gasped and collapsed on the table.

Laxus watched the fight between Jose and the others. While the man may have once been considered a wizard saint, he didn't seem to be doing to well against the onslaught of three dragon slayers. Sting and Rogue threw unison spells at him, the two working in sync with one another. Gajeel knew his former master well and kept the man at bay. The three released their dragon's roar at the same time and Jose fell to the ground. Laxus grabbed Lydia up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Gajeel had contacted the council to round up everyone at the guild. They had escorted Edessa and Nicholai back to Crocus so they could remove the spells they had placed on Nightwalker and Minerva. Nicholai and Edessa also removed their spells from Lydia, who remained unconscious since they had found her. Wendy and Polyursica had checked on her, but found no physical reason why she was still asleep. Fairy Tail had won the games, but it didn't seem to matter to any of the guilds as they waited. Unsure of where to take her, she remained in Crocus always with people around her. Crime Sorciere offered to have her stay in their guild hall until she woke up.

"So Ivan had her all that time." Makarov said as his grandson explained everything that had happened.

"Seems like he wanted to use her lacrima for something. There was also a large lacrima in the room we found her in. She must have been in it for years."

"Prect must have told him enough about Master Mavis that he tried to create his own fairy heart. It may have worked too, with her magic powers and her power levels." Makarov frowned and closed his eyes. "I truly don't know where I went wrong with that man, and to think she suffered for so long because of it."

"Did you have Mest remove our memories?"

"If I did I had him remove mine as well. I don't recall having him do it, but I won't deny that I would have done it if I thought I had to to protect the rest of you. He should be able to reverse it though." He stroked her hair gently. The black hair was beginning to grow out, and blonde roots were barely visible.

Lydia's eyes twitched and both Dreyer men watched hopefully. She slowly began to open her eyes and looked around the room in confusion. Her gaze set on both of them and she blinked a couple times. "Hi Grandpa." She whispered. "Brother."

"You remember us?" Laxus asked kneeling next to her.

Lydia nodded as she sat up slowly. She flinched away from Laxus hand when he tried to help her. "Nicholai seems to have put everything back. For better or for worse." She moved away from them and looked around. "Is there anyone else here?" She rubbed the spot where her guild mark was frowning at the symbol.

"The others are around outside. You're in Crime Sorciere's guild hall in crocus. Sabretooth has stuck around waiting to see how you were doing. So has a lot of Fairy Tail"

"What happened with Raven's Tail and Phantom?"

"Both guilds were taken into custody by the council. It will be awhile before dad sees the outside of a jail cell."

Lydia nodded again and looked everywhere but at them. Her eyes were distant and cold. Laxus thought about what Mystogan had told him on their way to rescue her.

A swarm of bodies began to rush into the room. "Erik said you were awake." Sting said as he and Rogue led the stampede. Lydia's demeanor changed as she saw the twin dragon slayers. She smiled at them and opened her arms as they rushed to hug her. Frosch flew overhead and curled into her lap when the boys had stepped away. Lydia patted the exceeds head absently as Erza and Mystogan made their way in. The older man smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. Erza gave the woman a hug and asked if she needed anything as Macbeth and Erik stood in the doorway. Macbeth had pancakes in his hand.

"This idiot has been going to get these every day since you've been out of it so you would have some when you woke up."

Lydia's eyes lit up and she bounced toward the end of the bed happily taking the dish from him. "Do you want to share with me again?"

"I'm good. I've been eating the ones I've been buying." Macbeth rubbed his stomach. "I've probably gained 10 pounds this week."

Lydia smiled at him and kissed his cheek making the mage blush. Erik teased him as he moved back to the doorway. Macbeth smacked him.

The others filled her in in what she had missed. She was disappointed she had missed the end of the games and looked forlorn.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we have a festival and just compete for fun. Anyone who wants to challenge one another can. From any guild. That way Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel can come if they want."

Lydia looked down at the guild mark on her arm again. "I would need to find a new guild first in order to compete."

"I say you join us. You meet the requirements." Erik said from the door frame. Jellal and Meredy had joined them as well. He ticked off the reasons with his fingers. "Your guild all got arrested which makes you a part of a dark guild. You have that whole soul reaper thing which is sweet and terrifying. Then there was the whole you said you might be a robber thing. She's more one of us than Meredy is."

"Hey I resent that" Meredy piped up behind him. "I broke Jellal out of jail thank you very much! And I fought against Fairy Tail!"

"You want a medal?" Erik asked "Who hasn't fought fairy tail? Even Fairy Tail has fought Fairy Tail!"

Rogue came and sat by Lydia on the bed. "Nope. We found her. She stayed with us during the games. If she's joining a different guild it should be ours. She'd fit in with us dragon slayers. And she feels safe with us."

"That's bullshit." Erik said "You guys are third generation. She's a second generation like me. And then you'll be another stacked guild." He looked at Lydia "You should join us then we'll be matched with them."

"Hmph." Erza said quietly but forcefully and all eyes turned toward her. "Obviously she should come join Fairy Tail."

Erik scoffed. "Nope. No more dragon slayers for your guild. You've already got 4 of them. Your dragon slayer quota is full."

Lydia's attention bounced around as the guilds argued over where she should go. She began to laugh and tears began to form in her eyes. "I know where I want to go." She touched Rogues arm lightly. "With the guild that accepted me." She looked over a Laxus and Makarov but neither said anything as she asked Sting to change her mark to Sabretooth. Mystogan lips formed a thin line. Erik swore and complained about losing the traveling perks to the twin idiots. Sting smiled and nodded.

"We'll change it in no time. We'll get you all situated in your new home, and we'll celebrate with the festival. I'm going to go get things set up. Rogue will stay with you and make sure you get home ok."

Laxus met Sting outside Lydia's room as the others talked to her. "Sting, take care of my sister."

Sting nodded and patted the taller dragon slayer on shoulder. "Don't worry, we learned from your guild how to treat people like family. We'll take good care of her until she is ready to come back to you guys. I know you would do the same for one of us."


	17. Final Chapter

A few days later true to his word Sabretooth was hosting a large festival to celebrate their newest member. Before the festivities started, Lydia stood with Mystogan high above the others, looking down at the new guild. She smiled at the taller man, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You ready for this?" She asked him as she grabbed his forearm.

"It's going to be weird not having the link. It's going to be like losing a limb in a way." He looked down at her but he nodded. "I need to get home though and this is the only way I can do it now." He ran a hand through her hair. "Just do me a favor and find someone else to link with when I'm gone again. Don't be alone."

She looked down as the guild set up for the evening. "I don't think I will be anymore."

"You will stay in touch with Fairy Tail right?"

"Of course. I just need time, I think. There's a lot that I have to deal with now that Nicholai gave me back my memories. In some ways it was easier without them." Lydia sighed as she wiped away the stray tears. "It's going to be hard without my best friend, you know."

He wrapped her into a hug. "I'm sorry. In some ways you disappearing made me going home that much easier. But we both knew I would need to go home some day when you brought me to fairy tail. And now I have kids to get back to."

"You tell them Aunt Lydia says hi for me ok?" She mumbled into his chest. He laughed and nodded. She let out a sigh and grabbed his forearm again. "Alright let's do this before I lose my nerve."

She broke the soul link on his guild mark, both parties feeling the loss rather quickly. She let out a long sigh and gave him a smile. "Now, time to get you and your wife home huh?"

Nightwalker was down below chatting with Erza. "Looks like we won't be able to have that rematch after all."

"We could before you go." Erza said smiling. "But we both know I would win."

Nightwalker laughed and hugged her counterpart. She grabbed Jellal and pulled him close, whispering. "I know you think you don't deserve her, but people like you and me, we need their light to keep us moving in the right path. You're hurting her by pushing her away." She smiled at him as she came and wrapped an arm around Mystogan's arm. "Trust me, it's the best decision I made." she said. Mystogan looked down at her confused and the woman just smiled up at him.

"You ready to go home?"

Nightwalker nodded "It's been fun using magic again, but I want to see the kids. I miss them."

Erza's face blanched "kids?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Nightwalker sneered. "The king and I have been married for a while now. We have 2 beautiful children together."

Mystogan sighed as he looked up "Just couldn't hold that back, could you?"

Erza looked like she was about to faint and Jellal rushed to catch her before she fell. Mystogan laughed. "Take care of my guild mates would ya? Make sure Wendy and Lydia stay out of trouble."

Jellal smiled at his counterpart as he held onto Erza. "I'll do my best. Your highness."

Lydia used her magic to begin opening a portal back to Edolas. Mystogan and Nightwalker stepped through and the portal closed behind them.

Rogue came over to Lydia as she swiped tears away. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. He's where he belongs." Still she wrapped herself around Rogue as he stroked her hair.

There was a loud commotion and they could see flames and light begin to clash. Rogue sighed. "Looks like the first of the fights have started."

Erza sighed as well moving away from Jellal. "I guess I better try and reign Natu's destruction in."

"No worries about that. I've already put up some enchantments to block in the arena. The competitors can fight to their hearts content." Lydia smiled slightly, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Still, she began to pull Rogue towards the makeshift arena. "Come on, I want to see Sting fight. I haven't really had much of a chance to see him fight yet."

Jellal held Erza back as the other two walked away. "Erza, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while." He was looking away from her when he spoke. Erza turned toward him, confused.

"Does this have something to do with whatever Nightwalker said to you?" Erza asked perplexed.

"A little, although I had thought of it before then as well." His face began to flush and he looked down at the ground as he spoke. He would take on 1000 enemies before doing this. "Erza I don't think that I have ever hidden my feelings for you. I told you once in the tower that I loved you and even then I meant it. For years I pushed you away because of the guilt that I felt. I felt like I didn't deserve you and you deserved someone better than me. Yet constantly I am told that I am hurting you by making this choice, which was never my intention." He looked up at her to see her reaction. Her mouth was slightly open but she wasn't pulling away from him and he didn't see the anger he was afraid he would see so he continued. "I can't leave my guild just yet and I know you have things to do with your guild which I would never hold you back from, but if you wanted to give US a try..." He trailed off and looked down again before he felt her hands on his face.

"You idiot." Erza said as she pulled him towards her for a kiss. This time he didn't push her away instead wrapped one hand around her waist and another through her hair. She gripped onto him like he was her lifeline. When she finally released him she sighed and smiled at him, "will your fiancé be angry?" she teased.

"Ugh I will never be able to live that decision down."

"You're starting to make up for it." Erza snuggled into him. "Do we need to go down with the others just yet?"

"We can stay here as long as you like."

"Forever sounds good."

"Yes. Yes it does."

Lydia sat next to the Sabretooths pool with Frosch in her lap as she watched the festivities around her, kicking her feet in the cool water absently. Some people were challenging each other in the makeshift arena. Others were eating and chatting and enjoying the alcohol that flowed freely. Rogue and Sting were in the water wrestling after Sting's match with Natsu. She saw quite a few faces she hadn't seen before and members of all sorts of guilds had come out to join the party. She shifted her eyes to her soul magic, ever watchful of the new faces.

"Can I sit here?" She looked up to see Laxus in a pair of swim trunks looking down at her. She nodded and looked away as he sat next to her, letting her eyes return to normal before looking back at him. The twins sat in silence for awhile and Frosch turned to look between the two.

"I just wanted you to know a lot has changed since you've been gone. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you back then. But had I known you were alive..."

Lydia put a reassuring hand over his, and he looked at the guild mark that was now on her arm. While it may be Sabretooths emblem, it was the same lightning yellow it once was when it was Fairy Tail. "I don't blame you or anyone else for not coming for me. I saw Mystogan's memories of the events. Dad's illusions are difficult to see through, and wasting your time and energy on what if's will just drive you insane."

"I should have seen the way he was back then." Laxus hung his head and Lydia stroked his cheek.

"I didn't see it until I had my soul magic. It is a child's nature to look up to their parents. Besides, you shouldn't be apologizing to me, after what I almost did to you."

"Almost doesn't count." Laxus said smiling. "I don't think you would have really used it on me, even if Mystogan hadn't stopped you."

Lydia looked away from him and out across the guild. "I'm not so sure. I wasn't really in my right mind that day."

"Look, if you won't come back to us because of the fight with you and Gramps or the fight with you and me-"

Lydia sighed and shook her head "it's not that at all. I just need some time. Besides, you know what it is like to always be known as Makarov's grandchild. It may be nice to be in another guild and be known as my own self rather than your twin and his grandchild. Or worse yet, Ivan's daughter." She shuddered just speaking the name. "It may not be permanent, and our guilds will see one another. I just need to find myself again after everything that's happened." She punched her brothers shoulder lightly. "Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you guys if we go against one another again."

Laxus chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to."

"I'd love to hear about everything that's happened since I've been gone though. If you ever want to visit or take a job with a Sabretooth."

"Yeah I think I can make that happen."

Lydia wrapped an arm around her brothers. "I look forward to it." She smiled as she thought about all the adventures to come now that she was where she belonged once more.


End file.
